One-Shot Series
by Hallows07
Summary: One-shots that range from requested love triangles to straight up friendship shots and so on. These were requests from years ago that i originally posted on another site and have now decided to re-post here. If someone has a request then feel free to message me, as i am in need of some light writing exercises.
1. Blood Brothers (Zero and Ichiru)

Blood Brothers: Nature Versus Nurture

"I know you are friends, but I don't want you bending the rules for him Natsumi." Chairman Cross said rather strictly. However, if it were not for the big grin on his face and the proud giggle that he was attempting to hide, perhaps Natsumi would have taken him more seriously.

"Ah ha, yeah, sure. Father, I promise I won't let him out of my sight again. Trust me," She persistently pushed, "He won't cause trouble while I'm around! I won't allow such behaviour!" She told him sarcastically.

Cross happily cried, "Oh, my Natsumi! So strong willed! You'll do anything for my success of joining humans and vampires together, won't you?" He squealed joyously, as he tried to pull his daughter into a hug.

Natsumi struggled to breathe, as he squished her, "Father… please," She gasped for air, "Let me go!" She pushed him away just in time, as Zero and Yuki entered the office.

"It's time to get to work!" Yuki said with a bright smile, as she watched the headmaster shout and pout in his chair. Natsumi sighed at the idiocy of her father, as Zero grunted with frustration.

"Hurry up - and don't let that filthy vampire outside again!" Zero growled at Natsumi.

She sighed at his outburst and faced her father. "For the record," She said, "I don't give a damn about your pacifism. I just want to have fun!" She shouted, running from the room and dragging Yuki with her. The Headmaster wailed and hung on to Zero for comfort.

Yuki struggled to keep up and harshly dug her feet into the ground. Natsumi fell with a pained cry, as Yuki began to panic, "We left Zero!" She screamed, "We left him with Headmaster Cross!"

Natsumi laughed, "Yeah, isn't it brilliant!"

Yuki's head shook from side to side, again and again, as she kept glancing towards the front doors of the academy, "No! Natsumi! Not only will Zero kill the headmaster, but then he'll come for us too!"

Natsumi's laughter sub-sided and she quickly got to her feet and listened for any sign of the headmaster's murder. Everything was silent. Yuki shivered, "You don't really think he'll come and get us, do you?" Natsumi asked her anxiously. Yuki nodded a little, confirming Natsumi's fears, "Oh, Yuki… We should probably run." After that comment she did just that, leaving Yuki by the fountain. Zero's tall figure was exiting the front entrance doors and although Natsumi was usually very brave, she knew that when Zero was angry one should avoid him at all costs. As such, she ran for dear life.

She heard Yuki scream and shout. Natsumi hesitated once she reached the night dorm gates. There were fan girls everywhere. She hated their job, but it was after all their duty to protect the secret of Cross Academy. Zero wouldn't skin her alive if there were innocent human witnesses around.

Natsumi gave a grateful sigh of relief. _'Yes,'_ she smugly thought to herself, _'I'm safe until sundown. Thank you fan girls!'_

Pushing through the throng of teenagers that were much taller than herself, Natsumi jumped to the front of the gates and forced the roaring crowd further away.

"Okay!" She shouted, "Return to your dorms immediately! It is after six o'clock. Curfew has passed and you're all breaking the rules!"

As per usual no one listened to her. She was about to start dragging girls to their dorm rooms when a savior sprang up to center stage.

"Leave."

They scrambled around like headless chickens. Now only the most daring fan girls were left. Zero took a step towards them with a glare that could freeze the sun itself. A few gasped, whilst others let out small screams or loud scoffs. Yuki came to Natsumi's side and whispered to her sister, "You may want to avoid him for the rest of the night."

Natsumi jumped in surprise, as she stared at Yuki. Her hair was muddled and filthy. Yuki's clothes were in such disarray that even the fan girls were gawking with disgust and confusion. "Yuki…?" Natsumi gestured at the muck that caked Yuki's shirt and legs.

"He tackled me." Yuki's voice quivered a little, as though she were experiencing the entire moment all over again in her mind.

Natsumi's mouth fell open a little before she shook the shock away and chuckled, "I guess you're no longer his favorite if he's willing to tackle you to the ground!" Natsumi howled with laughter, as Yuki attempted to brush her fingers through a few strands.

Yuki's sad and terrified look suddenly morphed into a sneaky, yet excited, expression. "He might actually return your feelings then!" She loudly erupted.

Natsumi furiously blushed. She grabbed Yuki's tattered arm, insisting, "Be quiet! Do you want the whole world to know who I like? Huh?"

Yuki giggled and said with a defiant smile, "You're not denying that you're in love with Zero then?" Blush deepening, as embarrassment set in, Natsumi turned her back to the minx and concentrated on keeping the fan girls at bay.

The gates opened and the Night Class trailed through beautifully. Natsumi sighed when she caught sight of Zero leaning against the wall that held up the magnificent gates. The girls did not dare disobey him. It was like he could put up a wall of his own in seconds and no one would cross through it with or without his blessing. Zero was impenetrable.

"Ah!" Natsumi screeched, "Aidou! You baka!" She shoved him to the ground and stomped her foot, crossing her arms in anger. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I just wanted to hug my best friend." He whined.

' _How can he be so pitiful and still keep up that graceful look?'_ Natsumi idly wondered, as she apologized to him.

"I will be seeing you soon then, yes?" He politely asked, as he brushed off some of his supporters.

Natsumi joyfully shook her head and told him with a smile that could rival Ichijou's, "No! My father says you can't come out to play anymore."

Kain pushed his cousin further along the pathway, "Kaname's watching you. My apologies Cross-san, but we should go."

She glanced at the pure blood that was smothering Yuki with attention and then subtly nodded to Kain. Despite understanding her head bowed, disappointment oozing from her body. Suddenly, Natsumi seemed to recover and cheerfully laughed, as Aidou struggled in his cousin's grasp. "I'll see you both and Rima tomorrow then!" She exclaimed, waving them off.

Aidou sighed, "Fine." Pulling himself from Kain's grip, he skipped off into his crowd of admirers. Shaking his head, Kain soon followed after awaiting a grumpy Ruka who scowled stonily at Natsumi on her way by.

Shrugging at the vampire uncertainly, she was about to wander back to Yuki when she heard a voice call her name.

' _Uh oh.'_ Natsumi thought with dread, as she slowly turned round. She found Zero was almost within reach of her.

"Can't talk right now Zero, I'm busy!" She shouted with grin, fleeing the area and heading for the main building to begin guard duty.

 _Creak… Creak… clu-chunk!_

"Damn!" He swore, as Natsumi threw herself out a window, "Natsumi! Get back here!" Zero shouted out to her from in the dark and dusty corridor. She kept running towards the gates of the academy where a car seemed to be pulling up. "Natsumi…" Zero mumbled, perplexed by the idea of her potentially ordering a taxi just to keep out of his way.

Leaning over, hands on her knees, Natsumi inhaled as much oxygen as possible into her lungs. It was a long run from the main building to the entrance gates. She looked back to be sure that Zero was not following her, but once she turned to face the gates she screamed and flinched away.

Before her very eyes… was Zero?!

She took a few steps back and then a few more, as he took a step towards her. "No! St-stay back!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him, "Okay!" she pouted, "I give up! You want to punish me, fine! Before you do though… I'm sorry Zero. I'm really, really sorry." She finished pathetically with her hands together, begging for forgiveness.

She closed her eyes in anticipation and fell to her knees in the mud.

It was silent for a few minutes and Natsumi began to wonder if he was ever going to get it over with. However, just as she was about to open her eyes to see if Zero was still even stood before her, she felt a kiss. A soft and quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Thinking this was actually Zero, she squealed and jumped back. Her bottom hit the ground with a thud and she leaned back on her hands to look up at the face hovering above her.

Blinking she opened her mouth once, twice. Natsumi had no idea what to say to him. She began to frown, noticing that his hair was longer than she thought it had been twenty minutes ago… and he was… smiling down at her.

She suddenly gasped and shouted in his face, "Zero doesn't smile! You are an impostor!" She was fiercely pointing at him. The imposter chuckled at her.

"I am Zero's younger brother, Ichiru. It is lovely to meet you."

"Natsumi Cross." She bluntly replied. He smiled at her again, as her puzzled expression gave with to pure shock. With wide doe-like eyes Natsumi queried, "Zero has a brother? I know so little." She frowned and pouted before a deep shade of red overran the pores of her cheeks. She hollered, "You kissed me!"

Ichiru gave a short laugh, as he offered her his hand. "How could I resist?" He pulled her to her feet and asked her softly, "Would you by any chance be able to take me to Headmaster Cross? I am planning on attending this academy and need to speak with him." As Natusmi bit her lower lip uncertainly, Ichiru hastily added, "I have an appointment."

Natsumi gently nodded and took one of his bags, "Sure."

 _Bang!_

"How could you keep this from me?" He roared with malice, "And you!" he shouted, looking towards Natsumi, "What were you thinking? Oh, wait you probably weren't, were you?!"

"My own brother!" He bellowed at the Headmaster again.

Headmaster Cross shook in his seat, as Yuki attempted to stop Natsumi from hitting Zero across the head. "I thought it would be a nice surprise?" She screeched, face taught with distaste, "I thought you'd like to see your brother again. Hell, you didn't even tell me you had one!"

Zero's glare intensified, as he looked back at her. "How long have you been speaking with him?" he asked with a low foreboding tone.

Natsumi looked away from him and mumbled incoherently.

"Well!" He yelled, "How long?"

She winced, eyes unable to meet his piercing lilac gaze, "Three days…"

He gave a choked laugh. He bowed his head, staring at the floor. "Of course," he murmured, letting out a louder laugh that tasted bitter to her ears. "He kisses you and you take his side. You like him." Zero pushes.

Yuki's mouth fell open, resembling a fish out of water. Natsumi closed her eyes tightly and her fists shook. "No." she hoarsely whispered. Headmaster Cross silently watched on, quietly munching on a chocolate bar and mentally sympathizing with his children.

"Of course you would like him Natsumi," Zero stoically said, as he looked at her, "You haven't been here for half the year, being on that trip to Iceland. You didn't see what happened the night of the Valentine's Day dance." She frowned with bewilderment. "You have no idea, because I've never told you anything. I tell Yuki, not you." Tears overbanked her lower lids, meandering down her round cheeks. A throbbing pain brewed within her chest, as he continued, "Still, you kiss him… I hate you."

Natsumi covered her mouth with both hands, attempting to swallow the cry that threatened to erupt from her throat. Crying, she had enough courage to shout at him before quickly disappearing from the room, "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me! I thought he was you!"

 _Earlier that very day…_

"Class I'd like you to welcome our new student Ichiru Kiryu." Yuki bolted upright, as his voice echoed around the room. She stared at him from her kneeling position on the floor until finally the teacher yelled at her, "Cross! Get in your seat and don't let me catch you coming in late again!" Yuki nodded hastily, dashing across the room and getting into her chair.

Ichiru sat by Natsumi, as Yuki was by Yori and Zero was always on his own by the window. However, Zero was not yet present in class.

Natsumi and Ichiru got along well and even worked together on the work. Eventually the door to their classroom creaked open and a very tired looking Zero walked in.

He halted almost immediately, as did Ichiru. Natsumi stared from one to the other. They seemed affixed with one another, both with impassive facets. Then Zero looked at her and his eyes quickly turned back to Ichiru's gaze and he glared menacingly. "Get away from her." Zero growled.

Natsumi sweat dropped and muttered to him, "Zero it's your brother. Don't worry, I thought he a clone at first too," She grabbed some of Ichiru's hair whilst tugging him closer to herself for a closer inspection, "But see," she said with a smile, "His hair is longer than yours."

Grinning wide at his elder brother's morbid expression, Ichiru smirked viciously, "Natsumi is the first friend I've made. I definitely won't be giving her up any time soon Zero," Zero glowered at him and his jaw tightened with anger, as Ichiru continued gleefully, "She's very beautiful." Ichiru clung onto Natsumi. She blushed, as he drew out suavely, "She's also a good kisser." Natsumi gasped with a reddening face and swatted him away.

She looked at Zero with wide eyes. The disturbed expression that grew on his visage made her feel as though she had been caught doing something unforgivable to a lover.

"You've both kissed?" Zero asked, pointedly looking her in the eyes for mental confirmation.

Natsumi averted her gaze, but eventually nodded with a wince as Ichiru hugged her. "Quite a pair we'd make don't you think Zero?" Ichiru brightly probed.

Yuki and Yori were in hushed and hurried whispers, hoping for an opening where they could deny everything Ichiru said. However, the damage was done and their other classmates were already gossiping.

Zero turned his back and slammed the door behind himself. Natsumi pulled away from Ichiru and tried to muster up a glare or sneer. It was hopeless to do so. She felt so betrayed by him as a friend that all she muster was a sincere expression of pain, though that came off more likely as a constipated look.

Ichiru didn't say anything, but did offer her a comforting kiss on the cheek. Her lips trembled, as he pulled away from her. "Its things like that, that has gotten us into this mess." She harshly murmured, leaving the room.

 _To the present…_

"Zero?" Natsumi ventured into his room, as the door opened with a tap of her hand. "Zero?" she hissed quietly, seeking his figure in the dark.

"Get out." She jumped and quickly turned around to face the door. He stood by the bathroom door, which was next to his bedroom door to the left.

Natsumi shook her head defiantly and strongly replied, "Not until we talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk about." He said. She lowered her gaze and bowed her head with shame that was not truly hers to hold. "He kissed me the night he arrived."

"I know…"

She frowned and quickly darted at him, pushing him into the wall. Zero let out a grunt, but whether it was of pain or annoyance, she'd never know. "Then why aren't we talking? What is it that you want from me?" she cried out, eyes moistening and voice cracking slightly.

He watched her trembling figure with curiosity, questioning, "What did you mean when you said you thought he was me?"

She stopped the tears, mortification making its way onto her face, "I - well - I, umm, I… When he was in front of me I thought you had caught me. I didn't want that! I fell though and he was there. He," Natsumi frowned, she had been wondering why Ichiru had kissed her for the past few days, "I expected you to punish me for leaving you to deal with my father earlier that day, but instead I was kissed. I didn't realize until after that it wasn't you… but I guess a big part of me wished that it was." she finished in a whisper, staring into his lilac eyes.

Zero stared back for a few moments until finally he seemed to make up his mind. He took his hand and forced her closer to himself, also wrapping an arm around her waist so that there was no escaping his firm grasp. Looking into her stunned wide eyes, Zero inquired, "Is it really me you want?" Natsumi nodded without thinking. Zero immediately leaned in and kissed her.

They were up until six in the morning the next day. The pair talked, napped and kissed under the moonlight that flitted between the slit of Zero's curtains. They spoke mostly about their younger years, before they knew one another and Natsumi had never known so much about Zero. She was immensely glad though, to finally know.

Natsumi and Zero could finally understand one another properly.


	2. Some Day (Zero and Hanabusa Aidou)

Some Day

He was staring at her again...

"Zero-Kun, would you like some pocky?" Mino asked with a shy smile.

As her wine coloured eyes studied his pale visage in the hopes of detecting a reaction, Zero sighed. Closing his eyes and tilting his head to side, he opened his mouth invitingly.

Giggling uncontrollably, Mino leaned towards him, "Zero I'm not going to feed you."

His eyes opened, as he smacked his lips together. With a small pout an unhappy frown danced upon his handsome face, "You feed me when we-"

"Zero!" Mino shouted hastily, forcibly shoving the chocolate pocky into his mouth.

Chewing contently, he grinned at the deep hue that graced her cheeks.

"Thank you." He muttered, as she stomped off towards her post with a huff.

The Day Class girls had begun to arrive. It was not uncommon for the majority of the Day Class to spend the remaining hours of sunlight around the Moon Dorms. Most tended to be satisfied with a mere glimpse of the _hot_ students that resided behind the towering stone walls, whilst others often hoped to receive more than just a smile or polite wave. Hence the Guardians (or prefects, as Headmaster Kaien declared) were created. They maintained order and consisted of few reliable individuals… at least that was the idea. Their success was debatable.

Mino tensed up as the pure-blooded president, Kaname, passed by her. It was difficult at times to control the hunter side within her when he was around. Her frame was stiff for a few more moments, as her blood ran cold. She shook her head, tapping her feet and flapping her arms a bit to try and warm her blood. Mino's numb legs tingled, as the circulation returned.

Not too long after calming herself down though, Mino froze up.

Two white-uniform clad arms hugged her against an icy, yet well-built figure. Her eyes widened once she recognised that this arctic body belonged to no other than Aidou-Sempai.

"Mino-Chan you are so adorable." He purred, rubbing his nose affectionately into her silvery hair.

Blushing, Mino stammered. Pulling at his sleeves, she tried to untangle herself from him, but his grip was possessive.

"Ai-Aidou-Sempai, you should get to class. Please let me go." She requested, glancing around for any sign of Zero.

It seemed he was busy with Yuki and Kaname; again.

Biting her lip, Mino hid the hurt expression that threatened to overcome her bright smile and turned to face Aidou. He reluctantly released her. Busying himself with a pilfered pocky packet, Aidou's lips curled up into a slight grin. His pupils danced with mischief, as Mino patted her pockets. That pocky was hers! He had taken the treats whilst suffocating her. Mino lightly sighed, brows furrowed with agitation.

"It is sweet – the attention you give me, but..." She was lost for words, as he threw the pocky behind his shoulder only for it to hit his cousin on the head whom hissed in return. Ruka glared at the bubbly blond, as she clung to Kain's right arm possessively, sneering at the fan-girls.

"Are they together now?" Mino timidly asked Aidou.

He tilted his head to glance at the pair quickly before looking back at her with a roguish smirk.

"Yep and so are we Mino-Chan!" He abruptly announced, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Shiki unexpectedly tripped over his feet. He and Rima overheard the outburst, as they passed by and he almost choked on his pocky.

"How did you see that coming?" Shiki asked his fellow partner.

Rima shrugged, "Either way you owe me strawberry pocky. You bet that Zero would get her, so I win."

Pouting, Shiki gazed at the pocky in his grasp before passing it grudgingly to Rima, "Whatever." He muttered indignantly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his uniform and bowing his head as they made their way to class.

Aidou let out a short bark of a laugh, as he watched Mino scrunch her nose up, "You really are one of a kind Mino-Chan," He commented, stroking her cheek with his freezing flesh. Languidly, Aidou expressed, "Now you are mine."

Mino rubbed the frost from her cheek, as it tingled at his touch. He slowly leaned towards her, eyes hooded and breathe heavy with hunger, "So, get used to the _sweet_ attention... okay?"

He offered the shocked girl an affectionate look before running off to class alongside Ichijou-Sempai.

Mino's mouth fell open slightly, as she watched Aidou-Sempai run after the manga-loving vampire.

She heard a gruff laugh behind her. "As if he actually thinks you'd ever be with him," Zero said, "You're a hunter. Why would you ever be with a vampire, especially one like that?"

Mino pouted a little before swishing round on her feet to glower at him. Heatedly, Mino exclaimed, "Maybe I like him back!" Zero fixed her with a fierce stare, though she could see the hidden jealousy behind his lilac eyes. Mino sighed, apologising, "I'm just saying Zero... maybe someday hunters and vampires can be together. Who knows, Kaien might not actually be as crazy as we all think." She expressed with a cheeky grin, fighting the frown away.

Zero's lips twitched, forcing back a wide smile. "I doubt that old coot will ever prove himself sane Mino-Chan." He turned away from her, putting his hands in his pockets and heading toward the main academic building. Zero called behind him, as her steps did not follow, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Mino gazed at the windows of the Night Class' classroom. Over the sill she could just spy Aidou's flamboyant hair. Obscure as he was, as dangerous as he was, Aidou was quite charming. Mino sighed, thinking ruefully to herself s she slowly followed Zero.

 _In another world maybe we could have had something…_

With that the usual patrol began. Until dawn, Mino trailed through the corridors, foliage and gravelled paths, heart heavy with something she could not understand. Every time her lids closed though, she saw him. The image teased her: Indefinitely.


	3. Open Arms (Kaname Kuran)

Open Arms

Traipsing towards the final lesson of the day, Sora noticed the absence of their usual teacher. It seemed that a 'Toga Yagari' was covering the final hour of English. This - no doubt - caused quite a stir between the day class, including Sora herself.

"Sensei! What is it like teaching the Night Class?" A young girl asked the grunting, dark haired hunter.

"Well, it's easier than you hyperactive half-wits." He quietly mumbled to himself, as he wiped the black board of recent markings the previous teacher must have drawn up. "Sit down and stop talking." He demanded.

Sora flinched at his bitter tone. Nonetheless, she immediately turned to Yuki and Yori. "Why do you think our teacher isn't here?" She queried.

Yuki stiffened. Yori was half way through a shrug, as she noticed an uncomfortable tension fall between Zero and Yuki.

"You know," Sora began, drawing their attention to her, "I am a little curious and as prefects you should both know, right?" Yuki gave Zero a pleading glance, but he merely shook his head with an annoyed pout playing against his lips.

Biting her lip, Yuki sighed, "The teacher had an accident." Afterwards, she refused to comment on the subject any further.

' _I wonder what the real reason is.'_ Sora thought, as she wrote notes within her text book.

Little to her knowledge, Yagari was keeping a close eye between her, Yuki, Yori and Zero. His gaze faltering only once, as Zero glared at him rebelliously…

"Kya!"

"Kya!"

"Kya!"

The girls screeched, screamed and otherwise hollered across the academy's grounds, as they made their way towards the Night Class Dorms.

Sora's eyes winced at the glaring sunset, _'Why do I always come here? It's not like I'd be noticed among such a large crowd of fans.'_

' _It's strange. It wasn't so long ago that I had felt like something amazing was going to happen, yet, nothing has… I'm confused as to what I was expecting. Now, as a result of this torn feeling in my heart; I've been feeling so down lately.'_

"Sora."

"Huh!" Sora exclaimed in surprise, breaking from her thoughtful trance, "Ye-Yes, Zero!"

He just stood quietly for a moment, watching her squirm under his steely lilac gaze. Then he sighed, looking away, "You should get back to the Sun Dorms, it's getting late."

Nodding hastily, Sora swiftly turned on her feet and began to make her way to her bedroom.

"Sora," A monotonous voice spoke softly, "Leaving so soon? You're usually out late into the night, are you not?" Kaname asked her gently, his eyes softening when her blue eyes came into his view from behind the thick strands of her brown hair.

"Ka-Kaname-Senpai?!" She yelled a little louder than needed, "Please!" She whispered with a shy tone, "Zero and Yuki are not aware that I stay out so late." She told him, bowing her head in shame.

"I see," He said, only his eyes betraying his joy at seeing her crumble at his feet, "Then I suppose we'll just have to keep this as our little secret."

Sora gasped, thinking to herself, _'Our secret…'_

"Of course, thank you Kaname-Senpai." She mustered, passing by him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight; Sora." He replied, watching her retreating form darken in the evening light, "Until tomorrow." He whispered.

Waking, Sora jumped from her bed in terror.

"What was that?!" She hysterically hissed in the darkness, "That feeling again… What time is it?"

Spinning around on her bare feet, she caught sight of the usual green digits on her bed-side clock. "Five minutes past midnight? Hmm, tomorrow has come quite quickly." Sora said to herself, reminiscing over yesterday's happenings.

"I hope Sensei is here today and not Yagari-Sensei. He is odd." She slurred out, her vision failing her.

"What's happening?" She questioned, voice low and thoughts incoherent. Sora felt faint.

She could feel the cold against her fingertips, her nightgown drifting this way and that, as the wind wandered round her legs and naked arms. Goose-bumps morphed onto her pale skin. An even colder hand pressed against her shoulder, freezing the blood in her veins, as the intruder's nails trailed down to grasp her wrist. His fingers made her arm tingle with a slightly numbing pain. Sora flinched, as he raised his other hand to clasp along her waist. She took a deep breath and gave into the drowsy dream-like feeling that came over her. Leaning back into his frosty embrace with her back to his, almost heaving, chest.

It seemed that - much like herself - he found it difficult to breathe with her so close. She felt somewhat proud that she was able to do this to him - a mere stranger in her room. His hands encircling her in a comforting hug an-

Wait! -A Stranger?

Sora's eyes opened wide with shock. Fear set in fast and every muscle in her body contracted without permission. The stranger stiffened shortly after, his surprisingly warm breathe splaying out on her neck. In and out, the warm air from his very being. Sora's breath was quicker, much more shaky and short. She was panicking inside, but her body would not respond and then…

"I promised I'd see you tomorrow," His voice washed over her like the running water of a boiling shower. He continued, "Today seems to be yesterday's tomorrow now."

Her eyes softly slid shut, as she leaned her head back over his shoulder. Kaname held her still, as he trailed his hands down her nightgown, "I've been watching you."

Her eyes opened once more, _'Watching me? A little creepy; but he's just so… intoxicating. I've never felt this before. He hand, stroking my throat like a fresh hot chocolate making its way slowly down into my stomach… where a warm feeling grows. Where a butterfly-like sensation emerges and takes flight. Like fresh cream, milk or ice-cream. He's so cold, but it's too, too, too…'_

Kaname sank his fangs into her skin. Sora gasped from the sudden and unexpected pain. His hold prevented her from struggling. His arms snaked round her small frame and his lips hungrily lapped at the gleaming blood streaming from her neck. She could not scream. It hurt too much to move.

Blinking, Sora felt herself fading into wintry hands.

' _His bitter hands…'_

' _Like the Arctic…'_

She blacked out.

"What did you do to her?!"

Kaname turned his head towards the steaming Zero, "I took her from you, you and your _daylight._ "

Zero's fists clenched even tighter, as the pure blood tenderly moved some hair from Sora's deathly cold face.

"She'll wake soon." Kaname added, a glimmer of a smile gracing his usually emotionless features.

Yuki quivered behind the angered hunter, "Kaname-Senpai…" She wondered for a moment, "You barely talk to her. What made you choose her?"

Yuki's quiet voice and the miniscule shake in the tone made Kaname convert his look from his newly beloved to his sister. "Yuki," He vaguely admitted, "I love you Yuki, just, in a different way."

Yuki slowly nodded, "Okay."

Zero's scowl intensified, "She's human - was human! You can't just take anyone you want! Sora is my best friend and I don't want this fate for her!"

He moved forward swiftly, but was cut off by Yuki's arm. "Leave it be, Zero," She commanded with a smile at her big brother, "Can't you see that they have a chance to be happy… both of them. I know you've noticed Sora's lack of energy lately, so have I, and that is why we have to encourage this as much as possible!"

Zero gave her a doubtful look.

Yuki shook her head and pushed him from Kaname's room, "We have to let Sora know that being a vampire is not a bad thing. We - you! You have to let her have a chance to see the bright side of this… she has a chance to be with Kaname-Senpai. Please, Zero, it's important to me that you don't exaggerate the down sides of being a vampire. Yes, she'll have to life off of blood, but that's what the tablets are for! Please Zero, Sora can be forever happy! Don't you want that?" Yuki lectured while erratically gesturing with her hands.

Zero huffed, "Look at you, Yuki," He commented a smile suffocating his visage, "Going to all this trouble just so that you friend can be happy despite her circumstances."

Yuki nodded, "Yes, and I'd do it again and again if I had to. Sora deserves to be happy. Even if it's with Kaname-Senpai, I'll get over it." She sullenly replied with a great determination, clenched fists and a frown upon her fair features.

"Alright," Zero said, walking away at a hasty pace, "One chance!" He yelled back, his shoes tapping each step on his way down the staircase.

"Hmm…" Sora blinked her eyes a few times. "Where am I?" She quietly whispered to herself.

Not expecting an answer, she jumped at the sudden voice by her side, "You are in the Moon Dorm, Sora. You are with me… you are a vampire." He told her, his eyes now a more vibrant maroon than she could recall.

"What?" She asked him, disorientated.

Kaname quickly took her hand. "You do not need to be afraid, or suspicious, Sora. I have had feelings for you for quite a while now and I simply acted upon them without remorse. My apologies if you feel this fate was somewhat forced upon you… but, I love you. And I want to be with you," He stroked her reddening cheeks with affection, continuing, "I know you felt it too Sora, that passion beneath the surface of pain. When I bit you I could taste your feelings. They run deeply, but I fear you have yet to figure out the potential you could feel for me. I speak only the truth. I love you and you, me. Please just accept this without grieving over what once was your _human_ life."

Her soaring heart suddenly fell back into her chest, as she mulled over his speech. "Wait!" She spoke with a hoarse voice, "Are you telling me that vampires exist? And that you changed me into one? And that you and I are going to be together forever? And that-"

Kaname cut her off, pulling her towards him, kissing her passionately with desperation, "I need you - thirst for you!" He sucked in a deep breath, calming a little. Kaname admitted, "No other can satisfy me Sora… only you. It is always going be just you."

Sora's mouth fell open and limply closed a few times, as she considered this - well, one couldn't really call it an option now could they? Regardless! - she continued to think over her _situation_ and searched her heart, mind and soul for guidance. Surprisingly, she felt that she had made her decision long ago and gladly accepted Kaname with open arms.


	4. Between Night and Light (Takuma Ichijou)

Between Night and Light

Hurrying down the stone steps, Emily Clemons ran from a grouchy Zero.

"Get back here! It's passed curfew you baka! Emily-san!" He shouted after her, chasing her down the path and across the field.

"Nya, Zero you'll have to do better than that if you want to send me back to my room, ha ha ha!" She laughed with a hoarse voice and cheer-filled grin. She dashed through puddles left over from the morning rain, tightly clutching the manga books to her chest as though her very life depended upon the safety of each and every page.

"Emily?" A confused Yuki hastily called. Emily dashed round Yuki's figure.

"Hey, Yuki!" She bellowed back, as Zero bumped into the shocked prefect only to cause them both to hit the graveled path - hard.

"Zero?! You baka!" Emily heard him grunt at Yuki's shrill yelp. Laughing them away, she continued on her quest.

"I will get these back - it's my mission!" She exclaimed to herself, stopping only to glance up at the moon dorms looming before her. "I promised today at twilight, but I didn't have time. I've got to give them back." Emily mumbled to herself.

Slowly opening one of the towering front doors, Emily sniffed, "I wonder where he'll be? I've never actually been to the dorm before now." She wondered aloud, as her wet shoes scuffed against the tile floor.

"Ah, now what do we have here?" A chilling voice asked. Emily gasped, dropping the manga to the ground and spinning round to make a run for it.

"Ah! No, let me go!" She shouted in fear, as arms encircled her.

"Now, now… I thought the day class girls _liked_ us?" He chuckled, enjoying the human squirming within his steel grasp.

Violently shaking her head, Emily let out a small cry, "Please," She whispered, her head bowing with grief, "Please, let me go…"

His smug expression changed, a frown making its way upon his ethereal face.

"What's this?" He muttered. Dropping to the ground, Emily's eyes widened, "A book…" He said with confused expression, "Ah!" He exclaimed, "A manga!" His grin returned, as a devilishly handsome smirk danced across his luscious lips, "You're the girl Ichijou is waiting for, are you not?" He tentatively asked, attempting to smother his mischievous tone with an innocent gaze of curiosity.

Stuttering, Emily swiftly looked away from his enticing eyes. "I have to return it to Takuma-kun." She quietly murmured.

"Hmm…" He tapped the manga against his chin lightly, whist pretending to think for a few moments. At last he said, "I can't allow that."

Gaping, Emily rushed to his side.

Holding the book out of arm's length just in case, he laughed, as she desperately grasped at the front of his white uniform jacket.

"Please!" She begged, tears glistening in her eyes, "I really need to take it back to him. I need to apologize for being late. I'll do anything, I promise!"

Aidou's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Anything?" He asked. She nodded, and nodded, and constantly did so until he handed the book over and grabbed her shoulders, asking fervently, "What is your blood type?"

She stared at his anxious face, utterly confused, "My - my what? I - I - I don't know, I'm not sure… I've never had a blood test."

His grin widened, "Would you like one?"

She winced, "No! Needles hurt!"

He sighed, wrapping his arm round her shoulders, "I give you my word - this test! It is like nothing you've ever experienced."

She looked at him with a face of wonder, innocence and the like.

"Aidou! What are you doing to Emily-chan?" Ichijou's voice called from the top of the staircase.

His smile disappearing, Aidou left the now blushing girl alone and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry…" He muttered with a grim glare at the Vice President.

Sighing, Takuma glanced down at the beauty that was almost preyed upon, _'She shouldn't have come. It's dangerous here, with so many vampires around.'_

"Takuma-kun…" Emily unconsciously whispered to herself, savoring his name, "Um, I… I brought your manga back!" She told him, holding it up and waving it like a flag.

Smiling gently, Takuma slurred out a 'Thank you' before walking her to the door, "You should go back Emily, it's almost sunrise."

"Oh! Yes, of course. You probably need your sleep, huh?" She muttered with a shy laugh.

"Hmm." Ichijou absentmindedly replied.

Emily gazed up at his concentrated face in confusion, "Takuma…"

He glanced at her quickly, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Emily's eyes widened, "I mean - ah, Takuma-Kun… err, you seem distracted." She finished quite lamely.

He chuckled, "I was just wondering what you and Aidou were doing together before I came," Emily gasped, a blush wavering over her pale cheeks, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No…" She said softly in a slight daze, "I mean - No!" Emily shouted loudly in shock, "I know what it must have seemed like Takuma-kun, but I've never met him before. I know I don't usually talk to strangers, like, ever, but I didn't have a choice with him. He just started talking and I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. Then you showed up once he asked about blood types and blood tests." She babbled, watching Takuma's smiling facial expression dim just a little.

After some thought, and an insistent frown of distaste upon his visage, Takuma guided her towards the front doors, "Its fine Emily-chan. I'm sure it was merely a misunderstanding and I'll be certain to speak with Aidou about his manners around you as well."

"Umm, okay." Emily mumbled, as Ichijou opened the doors. The pair squinted, as the early morning light poured through the opening.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Emily asked uncertainly, watching Takuma's face brighten and his emerald eyes shimmer in the rays of sun.

"Of course Emily, I'll always have time for you." He whispered in her ear, as her face unconsciously became ablaze with heat. He leaned down and delicately pecked her upon the cheek.

"Until twilight then, Emily…" He said with delight, as he saw her form dashing towards the Sun Dorms. "Twilight…"


	5. General Knowledge (Zero and Akatsuki)

General Knowledge

As Yuki continued her daily ritual of praising Kaname-Senpai all lesson, Maria and Yori sighed with one another. "When do you think she will stop?" Yori asked, closing her eyes tiredly.

"I have no idea, but I hope it is soon." Maria replied with pout, sitting back in her seat and stretching her arms.

"My apologies Maria, am I boring you?" Yagari-sensei blurted so unexpectedly, that Maria's chair tipped back and she fell on the desk behind her.

"N-no! Sensei… ouch." She mumbled, rubbing her head in pain.

"It's very unlike you to slip up so easily. Are you all right Maria?" Yuki asked her best friend with concern, "What's on your mind?" She smirked knowingly, "Could it have been the boy sitting right behind us? Huh? Huh, is it?" She whispered.

Maria blushed and shook her pained head urgently, "No, of course not Yuki! Besides I'm not as bad as you with your: _'Oh, Kaname-Senpai! He's so heroic and charming - the perfect prince!'_ We get it Yuki, you love him." She said with a few short laughs.

Yori smiled when Yuk began to deny it, adding, "Yuki, you're like his own personal stalker."

Maria gasped, "Oh, Yori! Now that was a little far…"

"Hmm, probably, but Yuki - you need to understand that if you like him don't wait around. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel." Yori wisely advised, as she finished the equations from the board. Yuki glanced out the window in thought.

"Humph, you're the last person I'd expect to be going down to the Moon Gates." He mumbled with a small groan, as Maria called for him to _'wait up'._

"Oh, don't worry Zero," She chuckled softly, "I'm not going to become a rabid fan girl. I'm just going to cheer Yuki on." As they continued down the staircase she nudged him thoughtfully, "You know you could do with some cheering up lately too. Do you want me to cheer for you Zero?"

He glared at the carpet, but shrugged none-the-less. Giggling, Maria took his hand in hers, "Then we better hurry or they'll be no Yuki left to cheer for!" Dragging him down the hallway, they passed many of their fellow students. Those that would chime gossip around the school, complete homework for a small fee, and the higher years whom would joyously ignore the presence of lower years such as Maria and Zero.

Huffing, she let go of his hand and ran into the mass of fan girls, "Move please!" Maria shouted out politely. To Zero's astonishment people did move. He had half expected her to be overwhelmed by the crowd and holler out for his help, but Maria made it to the front of the group with little trouble at all.

"Yuki!" She yelled with happiness, "Guess what, guess what - guess what!" She screamed a little louder.

Covering her ears, Yuki stressed out a _'My God! What?'_

Letting out a small squeal, Maria sang quietly in her friend's ear, "Me and Zero held hands all the way here – that means progress."

Yuki's eyes widened with surprise and through her amazement she lost balance and fell onto the ground. Consequently this allowed the fan girls to get closer to the gates, but as they opened, each young girl lined up.

"Wow, they're very organized, aren't they Yuki?" Maria said, vaguely watching the girls shuffle about on their feet in anticipation.

Yuki quickly got to her feet and scuffed down her uniform, "I suppose - I swear they do this on purpose!" She hissed to herself.

"Good morning everyone! My, my, you're all so adorable, delicious even-"

"Aidou!" A small cry split through the crowed of night class students, as Kain Akatsuki hit his cousin over the head with one of Ichijou's mangas.

"No! Not my manga!" Takuma cried, as the tattered book was handed back to him.

Kaname chuckled at their antics and merely watched on in amusement. That was until a certain prefect caught his eyes. He sent Yuki a longing gaze, as she almost swooned at the sight of her Kaname-Senpai.

"Yuki, you know you have to breathe right?" Maria asked, prodding her friend, "It's no wonder I spend more time with Yuri," She muttered to herself, "She's not as crazy about the night class as Yuki."

"She's probably the only one that isn't crazy about them." A low voice said from behind. Screaming a little, Maria spun round and punched Zero in the stomach.

"Whoa…" She whispered, as he stared down at her with a somewhat determined face, "You didn't even twitch. What did I tell you about sneaking up on me? Didn't that hurt, at all?"

He grunted, "Not really." Maria's mind immediately began to wonder to more indecent thoughts, but in doing so, she blushed quite drastically and began backing away when Zero took a step towards her.

"I-err, I've got to go… and do; homework! Yes, homework! Yuri's been bugging me about it for a week, so you know…" She stuttered and bumped into someone behind her, as she continued to avoid Zero's piercing stare, "I'm so sorry!" She shouted, spinning to see the unfortunate soul she had knocked in to.

Akatsuki Kain.

His amber gaze drew her in, as she moved back and away from him. She proceeded to once more knock into another poor soul - Zero.

' _Okay, not so poor.'_ She thought to herself, _'Now what do I do? Not only are they staring at me, but Akatsuki-san's admirers too!'_

"Kain Akatsuki," He mumbled, taking her hand and placing a boiling kiss upon her soft skin. Blushing, she was about to pull away and run, but Zero dragged her away himself and separated the two from one another.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" He demanded with a strong and threatening tone. Maria sighed, falling into a fantasy of heroes and the like, which involved both men before her very own eyes and an evil dragon.

"I wonder which would win?" She said dreamily, unaware of the two frowning boys looking at her in confusion, "Which knight would win the heart of a dazzling princess? Forget the dragon, they'd have to battle it out themselves wouldn't they?"

Shaking her head furiously, Maria glanced left and then right. Nothing. There was no sign of either boy, nor any day or night class students.

' _How long have I been standing here? Uh oh, I still, really do have that homework to finish. Yuri's going to kill me!'_

Dashing over the grass and towards the Day Dorms, Maria heard someone call out to her. She halted and glanced at the woods, "I could have sworn…" She heard another shout. However, unlike the first, this call was familiar, though she had never expected Zero to yelp in pain. She followed the cries only to find Zero, Kain and Aidou.

"How odd," She said to herself, quietly, "Why would they be out of class?"

"You heard her earlier, Kiryu." Aidou stated, standing between Akatsuki and Zero.

"I don't see your point." He growled, the aim of his gun fixed on the bouncy blond vampire.

"It's simple," Kain said tonelessly, "Whoever wins, gets the princess - just like she said herself."

Gasping, Maria began to crawl further out of the shadows in order to halt the fight that was sure to ensue if she stood aside and did nothing.

"I can't let them go through with this. Those idiots are going to get us all in trouble!" She hissed to herself, gripping the sandstone wall of the main block. Tripping a little, Maria felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking back, she almost screeched.

A creature of great size and a dark aura was watching her menacingly. He continued to tug at her sleeve incessantly. His eyes were a deep hue of red and yet, still, a shade of blue was able to streak out of one of his eyes; miss-matched. His cheeks, as pale as winter snow.

Kaname?

No.

"Who are you?" She whispered in fright.

"Do you smell that?" Aidou complained.

"Smells like another pureblood." Kain commented idly, as he glared at the prefect in front of him.

"Should we not check it out? Tell Kaname-sama, or something?" Aidou asked with a serious visage and dark attitude. Kain sighed in aggravation, but complied easily enough. As they left to seek out their master, Zero heard a grunt of pain and followed the sweet trace of blood towards the tree line of the forest. He found drops and splatters across the grass, mixing with the fresh dew.

"What is this?" He pondered aloud, "What is happening?"

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?!" She shouted and wailed in pain, as he dragged her through the undergrowth of the forest.

"Hush up!" He commanded. For good measure he smacked her round the face with sharp claw-like nails. Maria sniffled, but otherwise quieted her pained moans. The beast's claws were stained red, her blood dripping from her uniform and tears soaking her cheeks.

"I don't understand." She whispered with fright.

"Kaname-sama, we sensed-"

"A presence," Kaname commented, cutting Aidou off, "I know. It is my uncle. Send Ruka, Rima and Shiki to watch over Yuki." He muttered, getting up from his chair and placing some documents on his desk, "You two and Ichijou will come with me."

Nodding hesitantly, Aidou and Kain left to gather the others.

"It's been a long time… uncle." Kaname said, staring at the forest with bloodshot eyes. "You've already gotten yourself a meal." He grinned maliciously, swiftly leaving his room.

"Help!" Maria screamed, praying for an angel to save her soon to be damned soul.

"I said hush! You would do well to listen to me. I'm a pureblood after all!" He shouted back, slapping her and digging his claws into her ankles. She whimpered and screeched in pain, twisting this way and that, attempting to make the pain go away, "Stop moving! Damn mortals these days!" He growled savagely.

He picked her up by her hair, tearing some out in the process, as he dragged a nail down her neck.

' _Mmph!'_ Maria grunted, as blood seeped out through the torn skin. Her muscles tensed, as his inhuman teeth clamped down upon her neck and sucked out the small drops of crimson liquid.

"There, there, little girl, I'm only trying to become more powerful… ha ha! Your blood will help with that!" He grinned maliciously at her with a somewhat drunken expression that was also slightly dazed. Bending over her form, he bit into the main vein.

"Ah!" Maria yelped, her neck drowning in blood, "No! No, please stop!" She struggled to shout, her hands tearing and clawing at the strong arms that were clinging to her body. He slowly squeezed the blood from her body, teasing the tender flesh with his teeth. Weakened, she gave up, accepting death - they all did eventually. He smiled against her soft paling skin.

Should he change her?

That was the big question.

She cried, she bled, and she wallowed in self-pity. Her eye lids flittered open and closed every few seconds, as her breath came in short, rapid gasps. He lifted away from her.

"You know," He said, casually wiping the blood away with a napkin from his left pocket, "You might make a great asset to my team, after some training." He stood up and over her frail figure.

"Then again, you would also have made the most beautiful bride had been a pureblood." He squatted, stroking a cheek, "Shame." He whispered wistfully, "Such a bloody waste." He glared, contemplating.

"What are you doing out of class Kaname." Zero demanded, furiously cursing under his breath, as Aidou, Ichijou and Kain surrounded him.

"Why are you not patrolling, prefect?" The pureblood smugly retaliated.

Aidou shuffled on his feet, smelling the fresh trail left from Kaname-sama's uncle.

"Kain, Aidou, search the area for the other prefect… Maria-san, is it?" Kaname ordered, never removing his fixed gaze upon Zero.

Takuma's shocked voice cut through the thick and tense atmosphere, "You mean that is who your uncle has chosen to be his first victim?"

Kaname sighed, watching as Zero and Kain's eyes both widened in horror.

"We have to save her." Akatsuki determinedly asserted.

"What is this about? What has happened to Maria?" Zero demanded quite harshly, as he grabbed a hold of Kaname's shirt collar and pulled the pureblood to himself with great force.

Smirking, the pureblood easily removed the hunter's fists from himself and stood straight once more. Towering over the silver haired knight, Kaname explained, "Another pureblood has gotten to her." Shifting his weight, the pureblood stared at Zero with humor. "Does it comfort you to actually know her fate?" Kaname asked politely.

Turning, Zero considered the situation. "Fine," He said with a huff. "We'll work together to bring her back safely, but after that - I'm kicking your ass Kuran!" He shouted, glowering at the vampires.

Chuckling, Kaname gave a small nod, "Very well… prefect."

Growling, Zero ran off into the woods. Glancing at each other, Takuma shrugged and ran after him, the others following not too far behind…

"Please, I can't breathe properly!" Maria stuttered, trying not to give into the darkness clouding her eyes. She heard him laugh, but it was cut short by a loud and deafening _bang_!

"Kiryu!" She heard a stressed voice call through the woods.

Gasping and shaking with fright, Maria attempted to push away from the hands that grasped her arms. "Maria! Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" She heard Zero's frustrated voice grunt, as he pulled her bloody figure onto her feet.

Relaxing - just a little - within his arms, she immediately took in his strong scent and released a loud sigh of contentment.

Zero frowned at the young beauty before him. Her neck was marred, as droplets of blood slowly trailed down to her collar bone. His left eye twitched involuntarily and he could only hope that he would not lose his humanity in front of her.

"Zero!" Kain yelled by Kaname's large form, "Get her away from here!"

Both nodded to one another, as a look of understanding passed between the two.

Slinging her arm over his shoulders, Zero began to somewhat drag Maria from the battle scene. Kaname dived at his uncle, as Aidou froze the monster's feet. Kain and Takuma worked on distracting the vicious beast.

His breath was becoming rougher and hasty, as he gulped down air. Zero's eyes turned a vibrant red and he fell to the grassy floor, pulling Maria with him, as she let out a groan of pain and a small complaint.

She pushed herself up onto her hands, removing her face from the weeds and tall grass. "Zero?" She timidly ventured, looking round to see him leaning over and staring at his own bloody hands. "Zero?" Maria tried again, hesitantly placing her hand on to his shoulder.

He swiftly pulled away from her grasped and forcibly pushed her to the ground with a _thud_!

"Ouch, Zero?" She saw the colour – red like blood.

He bent down towards her, but as her eyes pleaded with his own murderous ones he blinked and the lilac returned. He appeared confused, as he watched the scared and tearful Maria struggle and shake under his weight.

Gasping, Zero leapt from her quivering form and gave out a sob of disgust, "Maria-san," He whispered fiercely, "I'm so- so sorry!"

"No!" She whispered harshly, hitting him upside the head, "Don't ever be sorry! That's not the Zero I'm used to," She whined, lightly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, for saving me." She gratefully expressed with a bright teary smile.

He looked at her, utterly speechless, until he finally gave up on the common sense he had been clinging to since he was turned. Leaning forward, they both met in the middle in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Zero you're a train wreck, but I couldn't love you if you changed." She told him with a grim smile, wincing from the pain.

He grinned like an idiot and immediately claimed her as his own. Zero grabbed her cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They pushed away from one another to catch their breath.

A few meters away, watching from the cover of the forest foliage were two vampires.

"Come on Akatsuki, they'll never make it." Aidou said, attempting to cheer up his cousin, "After all, he'll still become a level E and then, ha ha ha! It'll be us that dispose of him!" He yelled with glee, "I'll let you have the honours if you wish."

Kain turned his amber gaze to his blond companion. "Thank you Aidou," He said lightly, throwing the flower he had picked earlier that day over his shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind." He told his cousin, smiling through a few un-fallen tears.

Grabbing his cousin's neck and pulling him down into a headlock, Kain forced Aidou into the Moon Dorm. He laughed all the way, as his cousin hollered and whined with annoyance.

Staring into each other's eyes, Zero took Maria's hand and licked the blood from her fingertips.

"I love you." He said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. To him it was nothing more than general knowledge.

Grinning wickedly, Maria jumped him. They fell to the floor, Zero grunting as his back hit the grass with a _thump_.

"I love you." She said, laughing at his dazed expression, as she littered him with kisses.

He smiled.


	6. Making Dreams Come True (Hanabusa Aidou)

**All men dream: but not equally.**

 **Those who dream by night in the dusty**

 **Recesses of their minds wake in the day**

 **To find that it was vanity: but the dreamers**

 **Of the day are dangerous men, for they may**

 **Act their dreams with open eyes, to make it**

 **Possible.**

 _T.E. Lawrence, The Seven Pillars of Wisdom._

Making Dreams Come True

"That Maria-san is annoyingly perky today." Aidou complained, glowering as he pointedly watched the young pureblood tot around the classroom.

"Just stay out of her way Aidou, we don't need any more trouble." Kain commented tonelessly, breathing deeply to keep his temper in check, as Saphire ran her hands through his flaming hair.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him slowly, "Please stop, Saphire Nightshade. Now is not the time to be childish."

Pouting, she looked towards Aidou for some form of entertainment, "Aidou, what are you doing for the rest of tonight? Not stalking that Maria girl again, are you?"

His eyes widening and his hands clenched into fists, Aidou stuttered out a yelp, _'No!'_

Sighing with great boredom, Saphire gazed to the back of the room where Rima and Shiki were eating pocky.

"Don't even think about it." Kain drawled.

Glaring at the models, then at Kain and finally at an incredibly amused Aidou, Saphire let out a huff, "Why not? Rima is my best friend!"

"Because, it is about time you let them have some together time - alone," Aidou lectured with a smug tone. "Have to admit that I'm jealous though," He mumbled to himself quietly.

"You like Rima?" Saphire grunted, crossing her arms.

"No…" He muttered.

"Shiki?" Kain asked with a stunned expression.

"No!" Aidou shouted, jumping from his seat.

"Sit down!" Yagari sensei demanded viciously. Saphire shrank away from the troublesome blond, as Kain shuddered beneath the scrutiny of the sleek hunter.

"Y-yes… sensei." Aidou called nervously, dropping back into his seat.

Glancing round the room, Saphire caught Maria's gaze. They stared at one another. Neither moved, nor spoke, but clearly there was some sort of conflict between the two. Something they perhaps had in common…

"I'm so tired." Shiki whined, trying to shrug away the fatigue that threatened to have him sleep. Rima yawned, as the large group sullenly returned to the Moon Dorms.

"It's the same thing every day," Saphire mumbled to herself, "Always the same thing."

The bright sunshine poured over the young sleeping vampire. His hair was tousled and his long sleeved pajamas, creased.

"Akatsuki, turn off the light." He grunted, shuffling one of his white pillows over his head to hide the blazing star from view.

He eyes widened for a moment, "Sunlight." He whispered vigorously, "No!" He jumped up from his bed only to fall to the floor, tangled in a mass of sheets.

"Sunlight!" He shouted.

"Aidou, shut up!" Came his cousin's agitated rough voice. He continued to bark out gruff insults until Hanabusa had managed to get to his feet and clamber out of the room and into the hallway.

Sighing, he leaned against the closed door, "Now what do I do? I don't have a comfy bed." Pushing away, he heard a few giggles and curiously made his way down the hall to Takuma's bedroom.

"Takuma! Give it back! Ha ha ha, hey!" Saphire squealed, as Ichijou took the manga from her grasp.

"Na-ah! You'll have to do my chemistry homework if you want to finish reading my manga, ha!" He laughed joyously.

"What?!" Suddenly, he lost all confidence and began to run round the room.

Chasing him with a pen, Saphire screamed profanities at the cheerful vampire.

Tripping Ichijou, Aidou released a short laugh, as Saphire tumbled over the vice president. "What are you doing?" He asked with new-found delight, "Why aren't you both asleep? It's still bright outside."

"Well, what are _you_ doing awake?" Saphire demanded with a harsh tone, grabbing Aidou's arm and dragging him to the ground, "Spying on Maria-san perhaps?" She hissed.

He shivered, "No! Why would I?"

"I finally understand now, you know," she told him with an emotionless expression. Takuma crawled away from her a little, as he uncomfortably watched the pair. "I know why you were jealous of Rima and Shiki." She stated venomously.

Aidou stuttered out a: _'You do?'_

Nodding, Saphire continued, "You like Maria-san."

His mouth falling open, gasping like a fish, Aidou gawked at her. Her stony visage crumbled to show off the sorrow she felt in her heart.

"You like Maria-san." She whispered sadly, clarifying the sentence when he did not deny it like he had done every time before, "You like _her._ "

Realisation and reality hitting him, Aidou forcibly shook her shoulders, "What? I do not like Maria-san! God no! Ugh!" His nose scrounged up, at the thought of being with such a creature.

"Then what is it?" Saphire asked, brows furrowing with confusion.

Staring at her, he spared a glance at Takuma and nudged his head in the direction of the door. Taking the hint with a small smile, Ichijou got to his feet and dashed out of his bedroom in a hurry. Watching him go, Saphire turned her eyes back to Aidou, only to fall prey to his delicious lips. Her hands immediately made their way to his golden hair, his blue eyes closed in ecstasy. It was a never-ending fairytale. A mere kiss and she were in heaven.

He was glad to have awoken that day. The day he made all of his dreams true…


	7. That Persistent Burning (Zero Kiryu)

' **Not to close my eyes… while everything burns.' - Madina Lake**

That Persistent Burning

"No! Get off!"

"Oh, but it's the rules!" Yuki shouted back, attempting to get the red bow onto her second best friend.

"Perhaps you should just leave her alone Yuki. You know how she can get." Yori said absentmindedly, as the girl in question stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Shut it Yori! I don't want to be seen wearing this thing in public. I'm sorry Yuki, but I just can't." Yuki sighed in defeat and allowed Lyric to pass by her with a proud smile.

"Why don't you just go see your precious night class," Yori commented bitterly, "I'm sure you just can't wait to see Kaname-Senpai." She added with a smirk.

Lyric choked and gagged, "I hate that damn bastard! He's got one hell of a mind to go after my innocent, cute Yuki too! Don't worry Yuki, if he even thinks about touching you; I'll kill him!"

"Boy, she's as bad as Ruka, though for entirely different reasons." Yuki mumbled, as Lyric's silhouette faded into the sunset distance.

"Yuki," Yori said, turning the page of her book, "Shouldn't you be at the gates by now?"

Yuki gasped with a sickened look, "Oh no! Zero's going to kill me if I'm late again!"

As she ran off in a blind panic, Yori smiled to herself, "I like Aidou best… yes, definitely Aidou. I'll have to see about getting a picture of him."

"Zero! Sorry," Yuki gasped for breath, "That," Again she had to lean against the wall for aid, "I'm late!" She slowly slid down the bricks to the graveled path below. Her bottom made a small _'thump'_ sound as she hit the ground with an _'oof!'_ protruding from her pale rosy lips.

"Whatever…" Zero muttered with a glare, "Your friend is running around with the night class again."

Yuki looked up from rubbing her sore bottom and let out a wolfish laugh, "Yeah, she's like that. Zero you've known her as long as me. We all know each other so use her name. Come on - say it!"

Folding his arms, Zero swiftly turned his head to the side and huffed. "No." He murmured.

"Oh, come on!" She demanded with her hands on her hips and a determined pout, "You know you know it. Now say it."

He turned back to her and unfolded his arms. "No." He said with a more pushy tone.

"Yes! Now say her name!" Kaname's attention was soon taken from the annoying and bubbly Lyric Nightlyn and to his lovely, adorable Yuki… who was screaming her head off at the other prefect.

"No, now be quiet your making a scene." Zero ordered with a small red tinge emerging on his face, as the other vampires watched them. However, Lyric was still oblivious, as she was being somewhat entertained by Shiki who was kindly offering her a piece of his pocky.

"Thank you," She said politely to her friend, "Now, how are you going to ask Rima out?"

Senri's eyes widened a tad bit before returning to the emotionless and weary gaze he had long ago perfected. He blandly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lyric pouted, "Well, I know you like her. Everyone can see it."

Shiki sighed and shook his head, "You've been around Takuma too much."

She grinned at him and was about to spill out Rima's own little confession to Ruka. However, her comment was broken, twisted and burned as soon as she heard Zero call her name. The entire conversation with Shiki was forgotten and abandoned.

"Lyric Nightlyn!" Lyric flinched a little, hearing her full name and the agitated tone along with it, but none-the-less she tottered over to the negative man.

"Yes, Zero, what is it?" She sang with a happy tune, as the vampires and fangirls around them stared on with morbid fascination. Zero's cheeks flared, as he spun round on his feet to see the young lass behind his back.

"Err," He stuttered a little - unlike him - but was able to spew out a few words, "Nothing, go away." He spoke harshly and pushed passed Yuki with enough force to make her trip to the cobles.

Tilting her head, Lyric blushed at the crowd that she suddenly noticed, "W-why is everyone looking at us?" she timidly asked Yuki, who was trying to pull herself up.

"Zero wouldn't say your name so I got him too," She stated, "That and I think something's wrong with him. Would you go and check. I have to take care of the night class."

Eyes wide, Lyric gasped out a frightened _'yes'_ , as half of the night class watched her trod off towards the Day Dorms with cheeky smiles.

"Eh, he won't be able to _woo_ her if he's moody like that all the time." Aidou announced with a chuckle, as he and Kain shared knowing looks.

Takuma laughed hesitantly, "That may be so, but Lyric herself can have quite the temper. Hmm, they'd make an interesting pair. Don't you think so, Ruka?"

She merely offered the sunny vampire a small grin, as the fan girls crowded round them and Aidou ran off to distibute childish exclamations of _'bang, bang!'_

"What an idiot…" Kain whaled, shielding his eyes from the dimming sunshine.

"Zero… Zero." Lyric whispered quietly, as she walked down the halls of the boys' dormitories.

She heard a door opening and hurried down the corridor only to run into Yagari-sensei.

"Ah!" She screamed with surprise and fear, blocking her arms over her face for protection.

He blinked slowly and put his gun away, "What are you doing?" It was obvious by his tone that he thought she was nothing more than a foolish girl.

"I'm, err, looking for Zero. You haven't seen or heard him, have you? Yagari-sensei!" She added quickly, hoping she had not angered him into shooting at her again… long story…

He grinned at her and she shrank back. "He's probably in his room. If not, then you can just wait for him there." Closing the door behind him with a slam, Yagari returned to his whisky and evening newspaper.

Her mouth falling open and gasping like a fish for more oxygen, Lyric continued on her way and soon reached Zero's bedroom. She was stood before his oak door for twenty minutes. That was about when she got spooked by a scattering noise in the hall and dived right into his room.

She could hear running water from the bathroom, but he couldn't have been showing since the door was open. She pressed her hand flat against the wood and pushed the door further until she had a full view of Zero. He was sitting on the floor with his tie on the sink and his jacket thrown into the shower. The shower was in fact on, but it seemed as though he merely gone in head first without taking any clothing off.

' _What an odd thing to do,'_ Lyric thought to herself, as she shyly took a step into the steaming bathroom, _'Why shower in your clothes?'_

She finally made it in and closed the door behind her. "Wow, Zero… Yuki's right," She said, trying to start a conversation, "Something is wrong with you."

He glared at her boots. His dark gaze soon made its way up her legs though, raked over her stomach and chest, only to find her reddening face. "Why are you here?" He asked with a rancor voice.

Gulping, Lyric took another step even closer to him and began to bend down to his eye level, "Well, Yuki-"

"Yuki," He cut her off with a bitter look, "Your only here because of Yuki!"

He pushed her back and as she hit the tiled floor with a cry of pain, he laughed, "Always Yuki! Everyone cares about her! Even I care about her, but why do you have to care about her?" He finished in a horrified whisper, as he leaned over the shocked girl, with a malicious grin, "Why couldn't you care more about me? I've known you just as long as Yuki, and yet, you seem to ignore me."

Lyric took a shaky breath, as he let go of her wrists and allowed her to stand.

"I'm sorry," She told him with a raspy voice, "I just couldn't stand to be by you for a long time," He looked back at her in the mirror with a pained expression, "I was just too shy."

Zero's visage contorted with confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked with a somewhat shaky voice.

Lyric gave a shy smile and looked down at the black boots of her uniform, "I've liked you for a long time Zero."

His eyes widened, shock plastered all over his face. His posture relaxed drastically, as he gaped at her reflection in the mirror. "You - you - you've; liked me?" He stammered. It was as though he were becoming hysterical. Zero choked suddenly and gasped, grabbing the sides of the sink.

Bowing his head, Zero stared at the white marble sink, contemplating his chances. Would it be possible? Would he not eventually kill her? He looked up a little, as he heard a crash behind him. Hastily turning, he spotted Lyric and saw the red tinge in her once luminous yellow eyes, "You!" He mumbled, "What is going on?"

She grabbed at her throat, but after a few moments of pain she calmed down and the blood thirsty look in her eyes faded into the deep pools of gold. She gasped out, "That keeps happening! I don't know why!" She cried.

Zero felt compelled to hug her, but backed away instead.

"Your one of them: a monster!" He yelled.

"Are you not one too, Zero?" A firm voice confidently asserted. Zero's eyes scanned over the headmaster, as he slowly entered the bathroom. "Yagari said he saw her, asking as to where you were."

"Why is she in the day class if you knew she was one of them? Though it's a shock, it does explain how she could ever be friends with those things. She is a beast too." His voice broke, but he was determined to hate her.

"Now Zero, how do you think your decision will make her feel. You're no better than her, so don't act like you are!" The headmaster ordered with a sad and pitying look, "Her father was a vampire, just like you."

Zero glanced at him with an interested expression, as Kaien explained, "Her father was bitten, but he did not know what would become of himself. Ignorant, he continued with his life as though nothing had changed."

"However, you can't keep the beast locked within yourself forever. Lyric was only two when her father took her mother's life. Afterward he found out that he had passed on his _curse_ to his beloved daughter." Kaien reached out and took Lyric into his arms, he revealed, "He tried to burn the house down with himself and Lyric inside."

Zero silently watched, as Lyric huddled up to the headmaster, crying and mumbling about flames and blood. Her eyes were closed tight and her hands made small fists, as she whimpered. "That is why she doesn't like candles on her birthday cakes."

The headmaster said with a more cheery tone, "Now dear, why don't we get you cleaned up!"

"Wait!" Zero hastily hollered, as they made their way out of the bathroom. He quickly walked up the her. "I'm sorry about what I said," He told Lyric with a subtle apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, as she blinked away her tears.

Almost immediately, Lyric recovered and launched herself into his warm embrace. "I forgive you, Zero." She said with new high spirits, as she kissed him fondly. Zero returned the kind kiss, beaming just as brightly as her admirable eyes.


	8. Blood Ties (Aidou and Ichiru)

" **Sometimes it's the gaps in the writing that make a story interesting, because you never know which way the story went. As a result, you get to work it out for yourself. Sometimes that is what makes a story worth the read." - Me.**

Blood Ties

 **Night One**

' _Hmm… He's not the type. At least, I don't think so…'_ Sighing, Mia Hiou turned her sharp gaze from the water that fell from the top of the fountain. She gasped once she noticed that she was not alone. Zero had joined her. He usually only did this when he needed comfort. _'Something must have happened with Yuki again. He seems to be losing control more often now.'_ She thought with a sad pout, as her friend sat next to her and bowed his head. He stared into the clear water.

"It happened again." He stated with a bitter tone.

She sighed, looking away from him. "I knew it would." She murmured quietly. Zero glanced at her reflection and closed his eyes in shame. "I know," She continued, studying his stiff posture, "I look like her." He nodded sharply with a quick intake of oxygen, swallowing his anger.

"It's all right," Mia told him with a soothing voice, "I am not her. You just… have to remember that." Zero stared at their reflections for a few minutes before standing up quite abruptly and claiming that he had work to do and that she should be in class.

She simply let him go, staring back at the water that fell from the fountain top. "It's only a matter of time now." She whispered to herself, watching the falling drops glitter in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Night Two**

' _It has been a long time. If it weren't for the fact that we were both abandoned then I do strongly believe that we may never have become close friends.'_

Mia jumped from her seat once the door of her bedroom slammed open. Takuma Ichijou ran in with great excitement filling his eyes and a bright smile painted on his visage. "Isn't it marvellous?" He sang elatedly, "The valentine dance will be so much fun, right Hiou-sama?"

She allowed a small fake smile to pierce her deep red lips, as her gaze raked over Takuma and the pureblood lingring by the door. "Yes." she stated plainly, "Very exciting indeed."

"Ichijou, if you would give us a minute alone." Kaname ordered with a smirk at the utterly embarrassed Takuma.

"Ah! Kaname-sama, how long have you been stood there?" Takuma asked, stuttering ever so slightly.

"Long enough to know that you cannot wait to dance with the Day Class students." Kaname mentioned with a teasing glint in his eyes. Mia grinned at the Vice President and silently watched, as he clambered out of the door and out of sight.

"Hiou." Kaname greeted coldly.

She sighed, "Kuran."

He nodded and moved over to sit at the bottom of her bed, as she pushed and shoved through her closet for a clean uniform. "You seem more quiet than usual." He commented.

"Stalking me, Kaname?"

"Merely noticing a change in character." He said dryly.

"Shame," She whispered to herself, "You're already aware as to why I am uneasy Kaname." She said more loudly with a cough. She could feel his eyes staring at the back of her head.

"We're both Purebloods, Hiou. Yet, we are also cousins. Your father…"

"I know!" She shouted, tearing down a few of her cotton and silk shirts in anger, "They not only ruined me. They ruined many others."

"You only care about two of the people your parents ruined," Kaname hissed, "Kiryu and his brother."

Mia gasped, as he forcibly turned her to him and slammed her against the wall. "You only care about them!" His eyes had become a more vibrant red. She stared at the sharp fangs protruding from his lips, as he leaned closer to her, towering over her small frame. Kaname fiercely fought to hold back his temper, as he pushed, "What about your other cousin, Yuki. They ruined her too."

"Yuki is gone!" She screamed, fighting him off and backing away into a corner, "Only that pathetic human shell remains! She is not my cousin, and she not your sister!"

He slapped her.

* * *

 **Night Three**

' _I had never realized how odd it was. For vampires it is considered normal - probably even special and extremely acceptable… for purebloods. Humans though, they did not believe that it was right. Zero was the same way. He told me once, when we were little, that he would never allow him to hurt me. What a liar.'_

Sporting a purple bruise on her left cheek, Mia walked down the pathway with the rest of her class. The aristocrats were astonished when she had met up with them at the front doors of the Moon Dorm. Kaname had never hit her. He had never lost his temper with anyone other than Aidou and sometimes Zero. Still, she felt as though she had been betrayed.

' _He would rather me be in Yuki's position. He wants her. He has not ever seen me... only Yuki.'_ A bloody tear fell from her right eye, as she passed the very same girl that was plaguing her mind. Thoughts of killing and ripping her apart floated in and out of Mia's unstable mind. She could already hear the lovely crunches of the human's bones and the rattle of chains that would keep her still, as she screamed and hollered for her precious Kaname Kuran.

Shaking her head, Mia was surprised to see that during her deluded fantasy, Aidou and Kain had been kind enough to guide her to a seat in between one another. They probably thought that she would need protection: Protection from Kaname-sama. He was still unhappy and it showed through his blazing bloodthirsty eyes.

' _No matter,'_ She thought, bowing her head to avoid inquisitive eyes, _'This will all be over very soon. I can sense it.'_

* * *

 **Night Four**

"Tomorrow everybody! Tomorrow!" Takuma shouted throughout the Moon Dorms. He had been at it since dawn and many vampires were becoming extremely agitated by the behavior, as the Vice president had messed with their slumber.

"I got no sleep," Ruka was complaining, yet again, "Now I'll probably sleep through class and have to endure the sun all night." Rima and Shiki nodded idly, as they pretended to listen to her, whilst munching on more pocky.

"Mia-sama would there be any chance that you could, maybe, get him to stop?" Kain asked with a groan, as Aidou nudged him for being so forward.

"No." She said without any emotion. The group around her stopped chatting and watched her for a while until one of them had the guts to ask.

"Have you not been sleeping, Mia-sama?" Ruka pondered aloud, as Aidou shifted away from the pureblood. Obviously he expected her to lash out at anyone who was closest to her.

"I have not been in the mood to sleep for years, Ruka. Nor have I been interested in eating either."

"Then it's no wonder that bruise has not faded. Perhaps if you drank-"

"No!"

Aidou had indeed been correct in his earlier assumption, as Mia hit him in the head and then arm, as she jumped out of her seat. He wailed a little, but stopped immediately once he noticed that Hioua-sama was leaving the Moon Dorms.

"Should I get Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked the group, as they watched one of their superiors walk out the front doors.

Aidou shook his head and suddenly became more serious, "Leave her," They all turned to face him questioningly. "I am surprised none of you actually noticed. Hiou-sama cannot handle the blood tablets. We made a deal. I take her tablets and she doesn't punish me for breaking rules."

Ruka slapped him round the face with a strict glare, "Baka! Do you know what this could do to her? She could, could- oh! I don't even know what could happen in that silly head of hers!"

Aidou gave a cold glare and spoke with great malice, "She is our superior. It is our job to protect purebloods. You do not truly think that I would be that stupid, do you Ruka? I have been giving her my blood," He heard a few gasps, "That's right!" He shouted, "Unlike the rest of you, I have actually paid attention to her needs. Right now she needs her friend - Zero!"

"You have created a link with her, through your blood." They all turned and quickly bowed to the President of the Moon Dorms. All of them bowed except for the deeply devoted Hanabusa Aidou. "I hope you've realized that she will never return the love and lust that you now feel for her, Aidou."

"So be it." He hissed.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "She was born a pureblood and if she does not marry one… then she will end up just like her mother. In fact I'd say she's well on her way to becoming as insane as Shizuka. She needs help - real help. Someone to love her…"

Aidou scoffed and walked away.

* * *

 **Night Five**

' _I thought that when we saw them again things would end differently. They have not. I am still weak and so is Zero. Yuki is still the center of the universe as well. Oh, how it hurts…'_

"Ichiru." Her harsh whisper of disbelief was soon washed away, as Zero began to argue with his younger brother.

"Mia-Senpai, we have to go. We need to get help." Yuki insisted, tugging on the hem of Mia's Black dress, whilst the twins fought.

"Get help yourself Yuki. I am not your friend and I am certainly not your baby sitter, so suck it up and just go already." She muttered darkly, her eyes changing to a light thirsty colour as she smelt the blood that caked Ichiru's arms and legs. He was bleeding rather badly, but not as much as Zero. Sadly, even one drop was enough for Mia to go crazy over the younger Kiryu and as Yuki pushed Zero out of the way of his brother's blade, Mia pounced on him. They tumbled to the floor, Yuki and Zero dashing for the door, hoping to catch Shizuka.

"What are you doing?" Ichiru shouted at her, as she leaned in and licked the blood off his cheek.

"You taste so good," She said with a shiver of delight, "I want more."

Ichiru gasped, as her tongue made its way down his neck and back up to his lips, "Can I have more?" She asked with her eyes closed in pleasure.

"What? Who? Your that girl. From long ago. The one that was swinging in the park when I met Shizuka-sama. She said you were her daughter, is that true?" He seemed to struggle with himself, "No! Even if you were – are. I still can't give up on Shizuka-sama. She's my everything."

Mia kissed his cheek and slowly licked and bit at his ear, as she asked politely, "Please can I have a taste?" He tried to push her away, but being a pureblood, she easily pried his hands from her arms and pressed them to the carpet floor, "Please?" She begged.

They stared each other down until neither could take it any longer. The silence was killing them both. "All right!" Ichiru gasped with a shudder, "Take what you want."

She sighed in contentment and bent down to nibble his neck, trying to find the right vein. Mia easily bit into his flesh and the aroma of his blood leaked into the air. There was no doubt that the other vampires would be able to smell her feast, but at that moment Mia did not care. She was a vampire, a beast in human form, but she was happy. Happy to sink her teeth into such a man.

' _Ichiru…'_

* * *

 **The Final Night - A week after the incident.**

"Mia-sama?"

"Shush," she chortled with a smile, "I want to just look at you again." She commanded lightly, as he blushed. Laughing with her, he stood upright and twirled round a bit in his new night class uniform. She giggled again, clapping her hands, "Thank you!" She said with joy, as he sat back down with her.

"Anything for you Mia-sama." He told her with a serious facade. It soon faded out into a bright and loving expression, as he once more heard her laugher echo on the walls of her bedroom.

"Hmm, Ichiru?" She pondered with a gentle and wistful tone, "Do you think we will get Yuki back? Kaname says we will, but I don't know how he plans to awaken her."

Ichiru sat in thought. He had gone through this in his mind ever since he had been changed and Mia had told him of her family's past. He turned and churned it in his mind, searching for an answer that could please her.

"Kaname-sama seems more determined lately, as though he is unsettled by something. Like someone he cares for deeply has been taken from him. Maybe he sees Zero as a threat, I don't know, Zero does not seem to bother him so much now. However, I believe that if there is any way to bring your cousin back, that he will find it." Mia seemed happy enough, as he offered a comforting hug and a couple of long passionate kisses.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, as she fell into his arms and drifted off to sleep more blissfully than she had in years.


	9. Just Friends (Zero Kiryu)

' **All love that has not friendship for its base,  
Is like a mansion built upon the sand.'**

 **:Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

Just Friends

 **Night One – Evening**

Glancing for him in the swarm, she twirled this way and that hoping to catch a glimpse of his silhouette amongst the roaring crowd of girls. This was no ordinary day. This was the day she would pluck up the courage to ask him an important question. This question was one that she felt depended on her very life. Tia could not afford to miss the opening of any opportunity. She was determined. She was ready. She was deeply in love and very, very… hyper.

"Yuki!" She shouted with an immense smile, waving her arms in the air to get her sister's attention.

The Headmaster of Cross Academy had been ever so kind as to take her in after her family had been slaughtered by a Level E. Since that night all those years ago Tia could still remember the first time she had stepped foot into the Cross household…

 _She was about nine and the man she knew back then as Cross-san led her up a path. He was mumbling about police and councils. She had no idea what or why he was speaking of such things, but as she grew she learned. Learned about the beast that destroyed her life._

 _He opened up a door and took her tattered coat from around her shoulders. "Yuki! Zero-kun! I have a surprise for you!" He called out into the room beyond the hallway._

 _Tia gasped when he first appeared. He was quite tall for his age - around ten. Yuki was the same age as Tia and they were immediately friends, as she helped clean the blood from her hair and fair skin. Zero had merely stood off to the side, his arms crossed and a glare fixed in place. He obviously was not used to other people stealing Yuki's attention. Perhaps he just didn't like to share._

 _Eventually though, he seemed to warm up to her and they had some good times…_

Tia jumped, as arms encircled around her, "Ha heh ha… jumpy today aren't we?" Takuma chuckled brightly.

Tia wrenched herself out of his arms, "I am not!" She shouted with a pout, stomping her feet and balling her fists tightly.

He grinned at her, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "Could it be that you have been thinking of you-know-who again? Eh?" He lightly teased, smiling widely, "Well, have you Tia? You're going to ask him today, aren't you?"

Tia gasped, blushing so madly that even her ears were tinged a passionate red, "Well, I, um… I was thinking of- going to… uh, yes. Yes I was going to ask him…" She finished quietly as she began to notice the lack of screaming fan girls and night class students.

She gave Takuma a questioning look, as he bashfully smiled. Rubbing his neck nervously, Takuma confessed, "I decided to skip some of my class to come see you."

Tia smirked, "Well as lovely as that sounds my good friend I do believe that you have to get back to class! I will not have you being late mister!" She yelled, pushing him towards the entrance doors. "Do you understand how much trouble you'd get me in with my father, sister and, and, and - Zero?!" Tia froze, as the very boy she was hoping to talk to earlier stepped forward from the darkness that now surrounded them.

"What are you doing out here vampire? You should be in class by now." He asked darkly, as Tia kept hurrying Takuma to move.

However, he happily strung an arm around her, "I was merely checking up on my friend. No harm done, don't worry about her Zero. She's in good hands."

Zero glowered at him, as he motioned for Tia to step away from the vice president of the moon dorms. Shaking her head fiercely, Tia gave one last forceful shove at Takuma and successfully got him moving towards the main building. "He's already leaving us… alone. Just the two of us." She insisted, looking pointedly at the cheeky grin Takuma was throwing the pair.

"Very well then Tia. Here I go. Leaving you both very much alone… together… in the dark." She hit her palm to her face in exasperation. She could still hear his laughter even after the front doors had closed.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked herself quietly.

"He's a rat!" She jumped at the malice in his words, "That should be reason enough as to why he acts so insanely."

"Hey!" Tia growled, spinning round to face Zero head on, "That's one of my best friends your bad mouthing!"

It was quiet for a moment, as Zero contemplated this, "So…"

Tia roared with frustration and hit him in the arm, "You leave my friends alone! Pick on Aidou if you have too, but leave them alone! Okay?"

Zero grunted, rubbing his arm up and down, "Whatever, I don't really care."

Tia sighed, as she watched him walk off to his post.

"No, Wait. No!" She wailed, dramatically falling to her knees on the cobbled path hollering to the sky, "I didn't get to ask him! Grrr!" She scrunched up her face and gripped her head in both hands. Sighing again, she hastily got to her feet and dashed away from the area, as she heard Yagari-sensei shouting out of his classroom window.

* * *

 **Day Two - Early Morning**

"Did you hear about Misa and Luke." A low whisper hissed, as another replied with an excited, 'Oh! Yes! Isn't it wonderful!' Whilst another voice hastily asked, 'What? What did I miss?'

"Misa and Luke are going to the valentines dance together. I can't believe she bagged him – he's so hot!" The girl behind Tia, Yori and Yuki squealed excitedly.

"Tia, you don't seem as lively as usual. Are you feeling alright?" Yori asked her with a worried frown of confusion.

Tia's gloomy visage picked up, as she cheerfully replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry!"

Turning round in her chair, she glanced at the gossiping, giggling girls. "And you, Sara, do you have a date for tonight's dance yet?" Tia queried loudly for all of the class to hear.

"Oh," Sara said, "Well… not yet, but there's still time!" She finished with a small smile, as she looked over at the boy closest to their table, which happened to be the snoozing Zero whose face was being smudged up against the stain glass window.

Tia chuckled at him, "Well if you think you'd ever have a chance with Zero, I'd think again Sara."

Huffing, Sara picked up her books and moved further to the front of the class while her two friends followed like squabbling squirrels.

"I need to ask him soon." Tia said, as Yuki began to fall asleep.

"Perhaps you should just ask him at break like I told you to yesterday." Yori commented, whilst finishing her math questions.

"No!" Tia protested, "Too many people!" She shook her head, "I need somewhere quiet and secluded.

Yori gave a short laugh, "Like what, the forest?"

Tia's eyes light up, "That's it!" She shouted. Not only did this grab every student's attention, and wake Yuki and Zero, but she was also able to draw the attention of the teacher.

"What's 'it', miss Cross? Please, do tell. Don't skip out on details." Yagari demanded harshly, slamming his text book onto the desk.

"Er… heh, heh, heh…" Thinking irrationally, Tia rashly picked up her things and ran, "I've gotta go!"

Glaring, Yagari shouted for someone to have her back by next period, as it was a double lesson.

* * *

"You never came back to class. Is something wrong?" He asked her, as they sat under one of the trees near the forest edge. "You know you can always trust me." He whispered. It was as though he thought he himself had done something wrong.

"No, I'm fine, really I am. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Tia replied sullenly while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Zero," She pondered aloud, as he gave a grunt to show that she had his attention, "If you like someone, but don't know how they'd take it… do you tell them anyway? Just to get the stress off of your shoulders."

He remained silent. After twenty minutes of this silence Tia thought it was quite clear that she was not going to receive an answer from his brooding self.

"Is that why you're acting so different?" He suddenly asked curiously with a frown, "If this guy is the reason that you're acting so down lately then I say stuff him." He told her seriously, as Tia's mouth began to fall open a little. "If this man is messing with your head so much so that you aren't the same Tia I - we all love…" He trailed off in thought, "Then forget him."

Tia blinked.

It was all she could do. Zero was basically telling her to forget about being anything more than just friends. He had no idea, but it still hurt.

She bowed her head sadly, regretfully. "Okay," she whispered, "Okay."

Zero nodded firmly and turned his gaze away from her and back to the blue sky, as they both sat and watched the clouds go by.

"Hey, Zero," Tia ventured with a sigh, "Since neither of us has a… partner for the dance. Should we go together?" As his eyes widened, she quickly corrected herself, "As friends!" She blurted with ruby cheeks.

He seemed to ponder the suggestion with a cute pout before nodding with a small smile, "Sure, why not?"

Immediately grinning like a moron, Tia leaned back and placed her head comfortably on his shoulder…

* * *

Glancing back and forth, she scanned the crowd for her knight in shining armor, only to find that he was missing. "Zero, where are you? You said you would pick me up." Tia whispered to herself in disappointment. After waiting for him to show up at her dorm for thirty minutes she decided it would be best to head straight to the dance. However, it seemed that not only had he forgotten about her, but he also skipped the celebration altogether. It made no sense. He appeared to be as eager about going to the dance as she was… and yet, there was no sign of him.

"Tia, may I be of assistance. You look a little… distracted." Takuma asked her once he had managed to push through his throng of fan girls.

"I'm, I'm, I'm…" She sighed, as a small tear fell down one of her rosy cheek, "Where is Yuki?" She asked.

Takuma gaze tore itself from the beautiful dress that adorned his best friend and gave her a sad look of pity, "I saw Zero chasing after her."

Tia sniffled. "It was supposed to just be us," she whispered harshly, as a dark scowl grew on her face, "Just us!" She broke out crying, as Takuma pulled her to him in a bear hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Tia." His own voice quivered. He was not used to ever seeing her cry. She was always up-beat. Stroking her back, he turned his head this way and that, hoping to catch sight of Kaname-sama, Yuki or Zero. He found none, but his nose picked up the scent of blood. His body became ridged. That was a pureblood's scent. It filled the air and he could tell more of his class mates could smell it… Shizuka.

"Takuma? What's wrong?" Tia asked, breaking away from his cold touch. He shook his head, morphing his frown into a big smile as he glanced to the balcony.

"It's nothing…"

* * *

"Why did he act like that? Takuma never loses his smile; unless it was something really important." Tia said to herself, as she laid on her bed lost in thought, "And what about Zero. Ugh! He's broken my heart." She whined. There was a knock at her door and Tia knew it was _him._

"Go away Zero! I don't want to talk to you!" She shouted, running up to the door and flipping the latch to lock it shut.

"Tia?!" He called back, struggling to open the door.

"I said go away!" She yelled with a screech, jumping back onto her bed and throwing a pillow at the wood that separated them both from one another, "You not only left me waiting for you _here,_ but you abandoned me! Do you know how that feels? To have someone you care about just forget you?! You left me for Yuki! Of all the people you could have chosen and it had to be one of the closest to me!" She gasped, her heart wrenching painfully. "I hate you," She choked out quietly, as her heart contracted continuously, "So why does it still hurt so much?"

Zero leaned his head against the door in fatigue. He had just spent the night fighting Shizuka and that bastard of a brother. How could he? _Ichiru, why would you do that and how could you ever have known?_

"Tia you need to let me in!" He shouted through the door. He heard shuffles and a muffled cry of pain, "Tia? Tia?!" He banged against the wood and tried to tear his way through when it didn't budge.

* * *

"Zero?" Tia asked in confusion, as he took a step toward her, "How?"

"The window in the bathroom. You really should learn to close that thing… Tia." He said lightly with a smirk.

She frowned, "What? Has your hair grown?" She asked, backing away into the wall. His right hand reached for the sword strapped to his side, "It was nice to finally meet you Tia, but I'm afraid our meeting must be cut short, as you have an appointment."

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "From the looks of that sword I figure that you aren't the Zero I know and that your about to kill me. That line was the best you could come up with? Come on! Your killing me here, at least come up with something original or something that's not so cheesy!"

He gaped at her for a few seconds before regaining his murderous stance and gleaming eyes. "Very well," he muttered arrogantly, "I am going to kill you. My reasons are my own so just deal with it, all right?" He took a swing, as she screamed and ducked down to the ground. Diving at his legs, she was able to knock him off his feet. Getting up, Tia ran for the door, but as she unlatched it and pulled. Nothing happened.

"Zero?" She shouted in panic, as Ichiru came at her again, "What did you do to my door?"

"Damn," Zero hissed, as Ichiru's sword was thrust through the wood and almost stabbed him, "I think I jammed it!" He hollered with a horror struck face when he noticed the blood on the shining blade, "Tia?!"

She gasped, as her hand covered attempted to remove the blade from her stomach, "No," she gasped in pain. Ichiru chuckled, "A life for a life… Zero." He said smugly when he heard Zero's frantic shouts.

"Ichiru! Let her go!"

"Never." he murmured with a hard glare that pierced into Tia's tearful gaze.

Her eyes glazed over, as she gasped for air. "Zero?" she asked, looking up into Ichiru's eyes, "Zero?"

"No! Tia hold on! I'm coming to get you!" She heard his voice, but the man in front of her that resembled her Zero so well did not even speak.

The sword was still in her abdomen and burned her skin. She hissed and fell to the floor when he took the blade from inside of her and wiped it off with a cloth. "I'll be seeing you, I guess…" He mumbled to her, turning from her frail body that leaned against the door. He left though the bathroom and just as Zero had done earlier that very same night, Ichiru abandoned her.

Tia's mind was racing, showing clips that ran through her memory again and again. Blood poured from the wound that she no longer clenched to with her hand with pressure. They fell limp by her sides, as a vaguely familiar voice sprang into her mind, _"I'll help. I'll get help. You're going to be okay…"_

* * *

 _Gasp!_ She flew forward out of the bed and inhaled as much oxygen as possible. The pain increased more, as the numb feeling in her body lessoned to a dull throb of pins-and-needles. Tia glanced around and found Yuki in the corner, sleeping at a desk by an open window. It was bright outside. She looked down, as a hand slowly rubbed her cheek, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "This would never have happened if I had warned you. If I had trusted you enough to inform you of the horrors in my past," Zero mournfully stared into her eyes, as she bade him to continue, "I should have told you about Shizuka and Ichiru - my brother. I will too, but after you are better." He pulled her close, hoping not to harm her.

"I forgive you." Tia cried, tears falling down her face, as she smiled, "Not because we're friends, because I love you."

"I love you," He murmured back, his eyes closed, smelling her hair and stroking her back in soothing circles, "They'll never get you again."

Lying half on the desk and slowly inhaling air at a slow pace, the sneaky Yuki smiled a little as she heard her two best friends confess to on another, _'It's about time…'_ She gladly thought, as she was lulled back to sleep by the sunlight's smooth rays of heat.


	10. Goodbye (Senri Shiki)

**"Take me from this earth  
an endless night-  
this, the end of life.  
From the dark I feel your lips  
and taste your bloody kiss."  
-** _Type O Negative_

 **Obsessions will get you anywhere.** _\- Me_

Goodbye

 _Patter, patter, patter…_

Rain fell by the bucket load, as the three guardians ran for shelter. Yuki opened up the doors and stalked into the dark hall, attempting to fix her sopping hair.

"We shouldn't be here." Zero strongly announced. However, neither girl took note of his warning. Yuki was now in front of a wide mirror, its sleek and silver edges sparkling in the candle light.

"Oh, come on Zero," The third prefect teased with a smirk, "It's not like we're going to get bitten, ha, ha, ha!"

"Quiet down!" Zero growled at her, but Holly merely fell into a fit of giggles. Yuki glanced away from her reflection and watched the pair fighting. Shaking her head with a smile she turned back only to see herself with the pure blood Kaname Kuran. Spinning round on the spot she hurriedly ducked down into a bow. However, once she heard her two companions questioning her sanity, Yuki looked up to see nothing, but air.

"There's a fog rolling in." Holly commented from nearby the extravagant windows. It was not like the students here really had any need of them.

"Probably," Yuki said mournfully, "The days have been darker for the past week, so I suppose its understandable that we'd get terrible weather for the weekend." Zero grunted (as per usual). They made quite an odd trio of friends. Yuki was lively, found at a young age in the snow and in love with the vampire that was the Leader of the very dorm they had now trespassed on; unannounced. Zero was a hunter, but as Holly understood it, he was orphaned once a pure blood intruded into his home.

Holly…

Like most, she knew of vampires due to being attacked.

She had been eight at the time. The doctor she was sent to tell her that the nightmares were just that; nightmares. However, after two years of living with the horrors of her past plaguing her mind with sanguis thoughts, Holly began to remember the faces. The purple hair and deep rueful red eyes viciously kept the beast at bay. He was her hero much like how Kaname was Yuki's. Although as far as Holly knew, and to her great disappointment, there was no love shared between her and him. There was no lust in his gaze whenever he set his sights upon her. They were merely close friends.

Holly sighed, as she stared out of the window at the murky scene. It was getting darker.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted, as Zero pushed her away, "I'm just trying to help!" she yelled.

"Shut up," He replied quietly, "They'll be sleeping and we don't want to be caught."

"Fine then!" Yuki hissed to him as quietly as she could, "Dry yourself off will you! You'll get a cold," Zero sniffed and walked away from her, "Baka! Get back here, now!" She said more loudly, as she ran after him into the living-room.

Holly stood by the window in thought for a few silent moments.

' _Everyone should be asleep, huh? I guess it wouldn't hurt… to check up on him… right?'_ Quickly making up her mind, she hastily made her way up the staircase, leaving her two companions to fight.

Her wet hair dripped onto the velvet carpeting, as she tip-toed past numerous doors. Honestly, Holly had no idea which room was his, but she was not about to turn back and enjoy one of Yuki's lectures and Zero's silent treatment. After aimlessly walking through the many corridors of the moon dorm, Holly came to a halt by the last door. She stood back and away from it, a little frightened in case it was not his or if she awoke one of the blood lusting vampires of Cross Academy.

What were the chances that she'd open Aidou Hanabusa's door and find herself drained of her life?

There was only one way to find out and if she were wrong the first time then her stubborn nature would only be more determined to find his room. Clenching the handle in her palm, Holly took a deep - hopefully - calming breathe and proceeded into the room.

 _Click, creak…_

She winced at the sound of the door, but continued regardless of the form in the bed shifting. She gaped a little, _'They share rooms just like we do in the day class!'_ Holly thought, quite astounded.

Shaking off the shocked feelings, guilt began to set in, as she found her eyes tearing over him.

Takuma's bed was by the window (figures with his love for light), but Shiki had attempted to hide his bed away in the corner of the room by the bathroom door.

Holly watched him for a few minutes before actually getting the guts to walk further into the room and close the door behind her.

Flitting over to his side, she noticed many silk shirts littering the floor. Takuma rolled over in his sleep, as Holly stepped on one his manga's and gasped at the sudden tense atmosphere.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice asked her. It was low and gruff from lack of use and probably a dry throat, but Shiki was still able to pull off an extremely inviting look, as he lay awake and up in his bed, hair tousled to one side. Holly gulped, as the beating of her heart rapidly increased, "Never mind, Holly just go away. I'm sleepy."

She gave out a laugh, "Shiki your always sleepy." she commented, as she smugly sat on the end of his bed with a relieved smile. He glared at her, as water soaked through his sheets. "Why are your clothes wet?" He asked her drowsily.

She shook her head, successfully getting water on his face, as he frowned up at her, "It's raining outside."

He shrugged and turned so that his back was facing her, "Well, you should leave before the entire night dorm wakes up."

"I know," she said with a bright grin that faded into a dim smile filled with raw irony, "Is it a crime to want to see you?"

He shuffled in his bed a little, "Of course not… but I'm tired."

Her smile intensified, as she watched him yawn, "Alright, I'll see you later Senri." He nodded mindlessly, but grabbed onto her hand, as she tried to step over the mangas and various silken shirts.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked, his eyes coming into focus and losing the look of fatigue.

"Well technically I just did, but okay… goodbye; for about three more hours then you'll have to get ready for class." Holly teased, whilst Senri shifted so that they were nose to nose.

"Friends always say goodbye like that." He murmured, as Holly stared at him wide eyed. His breath was unlike any human's. It was as cold as ice. Enough to make Holly shiver, but it was not his cool breath on her cheeks that forced out a small gasp. It was what he told her. It was no mere question, nor a suggestion. It was as though he was stating an important fact, "We're not friends. We say goodbye differently than others and I should probably do this whilst I'm still too tired to comprehend the effect this will have on our relationship. When I'm more awake I won't have the same gut instinct that will give me enough courage to fulfill this feeling I have for you." He leaned in and a passionate kiss followed, as Holly closed her eyes, falling deep into his embrace. She fell in to him on the bed, as her hands trailed down his bare chest: uncovered by the quilt. Smooth and sharply defined muscles flexed under her touch, while he dragged his fingers over her wet shirt and kissed her neck.

"Shiki…" She moaned quietly, so not to wake the slumbering Takuma across the room, "Zero… and Yuki, are probably searching for me now."

He mumbled a curse and sighed, "Well I guess we have said goodbye… for now anyway. I'll see you soon Holly."

Quickly getting up from bed, she ran out the door, down the stairs and suddenly halted as she caught sight of herself in the very mirror Yuki had been looking when they had first arrived.

Her hair was messier than it had been when the trio had entered and her uniform was crinkled by Senri's hands and the tight grip he had on her, but my, oh my, she had one hell of a smile on her face.

Spotting a small red mark on her neck, Holly chuckled, covering it by straightening out the collar of her shirt, "Quite a goodbye indeed," She purred lustfully, "Quite a goodbye indeed…"


	11. The Only Exception (Zero Kiryu)

The Only Exception

It was his birthday today. Mino had done everything right or so she thought. As per usual, he did not complain or throw ignorant comments at her, but that was most likely what hurt her most... that he had no opinion over what she had tried so hard to do. He merely sat there and ate in silence without any actual or genuine expression upon his handsome visage. Instead of Yuki's noodles she made tomato soup and instead of a candle lit dinner Mino bunched it all together and lugged it to his bedroom.

He once told her he preferred to eat in his room. She assumed it was because it kept him away from the world. It hid him away and... – "Gah! Why does he have to spoil everything with his emo-ness?!" Mino loudly exclaimed, pouring the left over soup into the sink and turning the faucet on.

"Oh well," she sighed to herself, beginning to smile, "Tomorrow will be better," She stated, nodding her head and glancing out the kitchen window at the snow, "Tomorrow will be better..."

"It is so hard to get along with him sometimes. He doesn't smile. I always smile... maybe I should teach him to smile." Looking up, Mino caught sight of some fan girls running down to the night gates rather early. She shook her head and scrunched up her eyes, "I should warn Yuki and Zero."

Running down the corridor to the classroom, she burst through and searched for the pair. She pushed through a throng of giggling girls with many quiet 'excuse me's along the way.

"Yuki!" She shouted, "Yuki! Zero! There are some girls down at the nigh-" Imminently cutting off, Mino stared in confusion, her mouth hanging open and a deep blush covering her cheeks from her previous dash.

"Ze-Zero?" She asked quietly, blinking back the shock and watching the men glare at one another.

Zero grumbled a bit, but she was unable to understand and gasped as he fled the room.

Yagari turned to meet her gaze, "You better get ready," He said, motioning to her concealed weapon, "It's almost time."

Covering her mouth, choking on another gasp, Mino shook her head viciously, "No!" She glared, "I will not abandon him! If you want him dead so much, why don't _you_ kill him Sensei?"

Clipping her around the ear, Yagari growled at the suspicious, yet shocked, human children in the classroom. All conversation came to a sudden stop, as they opened the specified pages and began to copy from the textbooks in silence.

He grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the room, "You will take care of this while I distract Yuki-san. Do you understand? Kaname wouldn't appreciate Yuki seeing Zero's execution now, would he?"

"This isn't fair." Mino mumbled, tearing up.

"Life's not fair!" Yagari snarled, slamming the door shut.

Heaving a loud sigh, Mino turned on her feet, "I guess... it's up to me then..." She whispered to herself, head bowed and eyes tearful. Gulping, Mino looked up, _'Zero will be my first kill'._

She began walking...

He growled, leaning his arm against the door, "It hurts." He choked out, as his lungs heaved and his heart clenched tightly. Zero's eyes widened, as his nose filled with Mino's scent. Blinking back the beast, he hit the door and shouted for her to disappear.

"Zero, I'm... I'm here to... to help you." She sounded uncertain, almost upset and at this he frowned. He never liked it when someone upset her... he sighed, Contemplating the situation.

Eventually Zero huffed loudly and stepped away from the door, allowing Mino to cross over the threshold and delve deeply into his quilt that laid a complete mess upon his bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her crystallised tears, "Oh, Zero! Please, tell me you're okay!" She begged him with the palms of her hands forcibly pushing the quilt to her face in order to shroud the sight of him.

He stayed silent for far too long, so she took a quick glance at him from behind the cotton fabric. As she swiftly released a gasp, startled at being caught, she trusted the quilt back in place. Zero let out a chuckle.

"You're going to mess your hair up, acting like that." He told her, gently moving to sit beside her on the bed, sorting out her silver locks.

Mino slowly lowered the quilt with a slight pout, "So... You're okay? It's just that Yagari-Sensei-"

"Yagari has no idea what he's saying!" Zero hastily cut in, hugging her close. Mino sniffled, letting out a hic-op as she leaned her head against him. Breathing deeply, the pair closed their eyes in a moment of peace.

...

Zero lovingly rubbed his cheek against Mino's hair. Against her best efforts to hide it, a blush sprang up due to the tender, delicious ecstasy of excitement that the animalistic behaviour caused. She took a quick shallow breath and gasped when she felt him lick the tip of her ear. Eyes widening in shock and her mouth dropping just slightly, Mino stuttered and pushed him away only for Zero to fall from the bed with an _'Oof!'_.

"I'm sorry!" They both shouted to one another.

Staring for a minute, Mino laughed at him, "Zero you're a mess!" She exclaimed, pointing to his dishevelled uniform and hair. Despite his stricken expression, her laughter continued until his demure gaze settled on her reddened visage.

Mino twitched, as he grabbed at her shoulders, "Mino-Chan," He said, "I think... I think I've come to..."

He sighed, bowing his head and closing his eyes in disappointment, "Never mind." He whispered sadly, getting up and closing the door behind him.

"Zero...?"


	12. Happiest Memories Marred (Kaien)

Happiest Memories Marred

Long hair scratched his cheeks. Kaien brushed them away, fingering the long dark strands. They were soft to the touch and the scent of honey drifted toward him. She stood over the stove, fixing pancakes he had ruined. A small smile developed on his face, as he silently watched.

Aka puffed out hot air from between her red lips. The force blew forth the hair in her face, but the frizzy mess flew back and slapped her in her bright eyes. She huffed, trying to scrape the mixture back together. The pale pallet bubbled. The heat of the kitchen had them both sweating, but neither cared. They were comfortable.

"What would I do without you?" he murmured, eyes straying down her legs. Aka laughed loudly, sucking in a deep breath as Kaien stepped up from the dining chair. His chest heaved against her back and she stood straighter, backing away from the heat of the stove. The pancakes were browning.

"You'd probably poison those poor kids," Aka giggled slightly, turning to look up at him. She bit her bottom lip, scraping away some of her lipstick as she finished, "Did you remember to get Zero's present?"

Kaien barked, eyes wide with mirth. "Of course I did!" He hollered to the ceiling, clambering over to the doorway and into the hall. "Look," he insisted, as Aka attempted to turn the pancakes over in the pan. Kaien pushed, "Come on and look. This model is from the eighteenth century. It is the exact one he's been staring at all year."

Aka's grin broadened, as he excitedly showed off the birthday gift. However, a strict chill blew through the room, as she noticed what it was.

"Kaien!" she scolded, dropping the spatula. Aka snatched the weapon away, almost shouting, "Why would you get this? He's only fourteen!"

Kaien shrank away, as she waved the short sword around precariously. Calling out desperately, he pointed at the stove, "The pancakes, love!"

"Oh!" Aka gasped, tossing the weapon onto the dining table and dashing for the pancakes.

Dark circular delights peered up from the base of the pan. Aka sighed, disappointed.

Having relocated the present back into the rightful casing, Kaien gently grasped at Aka's shoulders. "It'll be fine for them… with some sugar."

Aka could hear the teasing laugh in his tone and breathed out a curse, glowering at him. Leaning down toward her, Kaien pressed his nose against the tip of her ear. Lips brushing her flesh as he spoke, Kaien smugly asserted, "Not everyone can cook well my dear."

Scoffing, Aka pushed him away and declared, "I'm still better than you – even when I make mistakes!"

* * *

A folder fell to the floor. Aka rolled her eyes. She knelt down, reaching out. The corridor was dark, the sun setting on the other side of the academy. Brows furrowed, her fingers scraped against the spine of the blue folder. "Come on," she whispered, "Oh!"

A large palm snatched up the folder, another gripping her arm. The man pulled her back up from the ground. Aka smiled at him, as he beamed at her small figure.

"Good evening Sensei." He softly said.

"Should you not be in class by now Ichijou-san?" Aka asked with a slight smirk.

At the tone, he grinned. A teasing smile brewed upon Takuma's striking visage and he pulled the folder from her reach, as Aka attempted to retrieve it from his grasp.

Takuma held the folder higher and higher, as she tried to pry it away from him. Frowning, she tipped forward on her toes and cried out. Surprise erupted form him, as she fell. They collided. Books and papers for grading fell to the floor with an echoing clatter. Takuma's free arm wrapped round her waist and grasped her to him firmly. Aka released a gasp, as the air was forced from her lungs. He dropped the folder, feeling her warm body against him. Cheeks burning, they parted quickly. Takuma cleared his throat and timidly began picking up the schoolwork.

As Aka hurried to pick up her things, she stood back up with some trouble and found Takuma holding out a hand. Lips tightly drawn together with displeasure, she sighed and gave up what she had salvaged. He carried all of it.

Reaching the Headmaster's office, Aka turned to him. "Thank you." she timidly murmured.

Takuma handed over the varying teaching plans and classwork. He mustered a quiet, "Your welcome."

As he trailed back down the corridor to class, he scratched the back of his neck and halted. Turning to gaze at her, Takuma said, "I am sorry."

Aka stared for a moment, opening her mouth to reply.

The office door suddenly opened.

"There you are," Kaien breathed, staring down at her frazzled self. Aka could not stop the smile that fought her serious expression. She nodded, handing over the paperwork as he pulled her into the room. Aka looked back out, as she shut the door. Takuma was gone.

* * *

His nose twitched. She lightly stroked his arm, as he tried to go through documents. The glass of water on the desk to the side of him had her reflection painted on it. She was biting her lips. Fluttering her lashes, Aka leaned against his shoulder. Nose prodding, breath warming and hand stroking. Kaien sucked in a deep breath, as her other hand reached up to his hair. Aka brushed her hand through, savouring his expression and trying frantically to hold in her giggles.

"You." Kaien muttered, dropping his pen. He brushed at his eyes, heaving a sigh. "You're impossible," he whined, "So distracting."

Teeth gleaming under the office light, Aka pushed his paperwork off the desk and stood from the chair. She sat atop the desk, pulling him closer. "Then forget work for the night," she whispered, lips leaning to his. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back. "Just for tonight." She requested with a sultry tone.

Tongue lapping over his bottom lip, Kaien felt her legs wrap round him. He gulped as she pulled him closer, hands tugging at his clothes.

"It is our anniversary after all." Aka continued, pouting.

The scent of honey invaded his nostrils and her flesh clashed with his, as she tore away his jacket.

"Just tonight... and maybe tomorrow morning." Kaien certified, grinning broadly.

* * *

"Zero!" Aka shouted, "You surprised me." Moving by his skulking frame, she chided, "You shouldn't go around scaring people by just appearing like that."

Ever so slightly, he smiled, eyes fluttering at her innocently as he immaturely confessed, "Yuki hates it too, but your reactions are entertaining."

Shaking her head at his behaviour, Aka held up a discarded newspaper threateningly. Chuckling, Zero held up his hands and stepped away from her. Aka sighed, shaking her head as she said, "You're growing up so fast." Reaching up to brush her long fringe from her eye sight, Aka gazed at him with envy, "You're taller than me now."

Zero pocketed his hands, right foot tapping the floor as he stared at her from beneath the curve of his silver hair. "I've been rather grown up for a while Aka."

Frowning, Aka reaching out to him with a wavering choke, "Zero your paren-"

He loudly sucked in a deep breath. Looking away from her, Zero glanced out the window. Shuffling hurriedly, he left her.

Hand poised, reaching for air, Aka quietly stumbled, "They wouldn't want you so separated from the world."

* * *

Aka felt like dancing. She skipped down the corridors. Her smile was immense – pure bliss. Aka gazed at her hand again, the ring glistening in the starlight that drifted in from the tall windows. She closed her eyes, remembering the way he had given her his declaration. Laughing, she twirled as she skipped.

A stark snigger stopped her.

Aka peered into the abyss beyond. Bright hair and green eyes came to her first. "Ichiiou-san," Aka greeted cheerfully. He smile began to fade, as her eyes met those of his companion, "and…"

She knew the hair and body, but those eyes.

Her pretty visage grew grim. Aka looked back at Takuma who stared at her with horror. Her dark brows lifted with surprise. She gazed back at his friend – Shiki.

"Shiki?" Aka tried to sound welcoming, but his expression was intimidating.

"I can smell that hunter on you," he sneered, "So happy you seem, to be with someone that once loved my dearest sister."

Glaring, Aka spat, "Excuse me?"

"Juuri, little snack of mine." Shiki moved swiftly, grabbing at her arms and Aka un-intentionally squeaked. His mis-matched eyes absorbed the pain on her face. Aka squirmed in his grip, as his nails dug through the cloth of her long-sleeved shirt. "What are you doing?" she tried to yell, "Students are not t-"

Her head thundered. Throbbing at the back of her brain moved forward and her vision blackened. Sparks flew, coating his beaming red eyes with flashes of white and gold. Aka's back ached.

"What?" she struggled to ask, as Shiki pulled her into him and then threw her back.

She screamed, as her skull smashed against the sandstone of the academy wall again. Blood burst. He tugged her back in and pushed her back out, persisting in the assault. The crevasses of the stone were flooded. Drops marred the flooring beneath them. Her hearing dissipated, as Takuma frantically pleaded.

Aka thought of _him._

Aka thought of _him_ until the moment she felt those needles pierced her long pale neck.

The beast moaned, lips pursed against the soft flesh of her throat.

Eyes opening sluggishly, the sound of his feverish gulps rushed through the canals of her ears. Aka stared up into the dark.

"Kaien… Kai-" Aka whimpered. Tears flared, as his fangs deepened their decent. Aka relinquished a short strangled shriek. Shiki snorted, blood careening round to the back of her throat and down...

Takuma's voice breached the panic and pain. He tore at Shiki, but his friend would not relent. Even as his ravenous red eyes fell back – now one red and one purple, the vampire did not release her.

Aka cried, voice straining as his jaws latched onto her mercilessly. Shiki shook his head, tearing at the flesh of her throat.

"Such a mess," he said once he finally let go. He dropped the body, which hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

Takuma, palms shaking, knelt down to her. Shiki shuffled in search of more, sniffing loudly to find the scent of another meal.

"Aka," Takuma's voice quivered, as her glossy eyes stared through him, "Please don't, plea-"

"Come along boy," Shiki commanded, "I need more before I face my _oh-so-wonderful_ nephew."

Hands fisting, Takuma pulled away from her body. He glowered at the monster, hissing, "You didn't have to _kill_ her Rido!"

"Of course not," he replied suavely, "But that hunter, Kaien I think she snivelled, once wanted my Juuri." Turning to look back at the scene, Rido chuckled. Whilst lapping blood from his slender fingers, Rido gruffly remarked, "He should know now not to meddle in vampiric affairs."

Takuma bowed his head, eyes inadvertently catching the blood that seeped from the body.

"I'm sorry." He stammered, fiercely shaking his head, "I'm so sorry."

Rido huffed, shrugging the young man's display of humanity away. He would not be deterred. Kaname was waiting… and his precious _Yuki_.


	13. Kill of the Night (Akatsuki)

Kill of the Night

His heart boomed. The rhythm bled into his pale flesh. Sweat drizzled down his neck, skin steaming under the strobe lights. Hair swishing, dancers tugged at his glistening locks as he passed them by. Women pouted, men laughed, he gasped. Lips dry, cracking. Cheeks blazing with blood that pumped to the beating of his booming, booming heart. Hunger pounced upon him, as he ran from the dance floor.

Palms sizzling, eyes red, Akatsuki rushed through the crowd. His feet stumbled, arms reaching out to catch himself against the throng of drinkers at the bar.

"Aidou!" He shouted, throat arid.

Bright blue eyes wandered over him. Blond hair tickled his biceps. Pale flesh glowed under the flashing stars confined to the ceiling. None belonged to his cousin.

Aidou was no longer here.

"That brat," Akatsuki hissed, fangs barred. He pushed a small young lady away, as she attempted to grasp at his shirt and lean into his neck.

Glowering, watching her fall into a lad, Akatsuki fled.

The lad's drinks tumbled and smashed against the glittering tiles. Blood ebbed from the girl's legs, as the shards flew up against her bare flesh.

Akatsuki sucked in a deep breath, eyes brightening in the dark.

That smell…

She bled quickly, alcohol running through her veins.

Akatsuki ran.

* * *

Guzzling the cold air, he scuttled down the street. The thumping of the music, the sounds, the smells and the heat drained away the further he walked. Akatsuki braced his hot palms against a frosted building. The sandstone scuffed his fingertips. Moving closer, he leaned his forehead against the wall and breathed out peacefully. Heart calming, and fangs receding, Akatsuki''s mind wandered to his cousin.

"How could he just leave like that?" he stammered quietly. Hands fisting, sandstone pulling away from the building as his strength came forth, Akatsuki's visage hardened, "The cheek of that bastard – I'll pour water over his hung-over head in the morning."

"Trouble?"

Akatsuki jumped. Turning swiftly, he threw forward a fist. A sharp scream was emitted. The figure ducked, long hair flailing into the air above her head.

Dark green eyes gazed up at him from a mass of curly black hair.

Gaping, Akatsuki cleared his throat and awkwardly shrugged.

Remembering her query he nodded slightly, as she righted herself. "My cousin seems to have ditched me."

"Oh," the young lass softly replied. She was human. Cheeks flushed and hands shaking. Her whole body appeared to quiver despite the layers she had atop her person. Akatsuki's eyes were drawn to the deep red scarf that curled round her thin throat and careened down the outer shell of her tanned coat. She knelt down to pick up a matching hat and placed it back on her head.

Licking his lips, Akatsuki ventured, "What are you doing out here on your own?"

Gulping, eyes avoiding his piercing gaze as he stood so tall above her, the girl stuttered, "I'm returning to the Academy… I went to visit my Grandmother and lost track of time."

Akatsuki spied her shifting her weight. She was uncomfortable. Sighing, he reached toward her timidly. The lass skittishly grasped his hand. They were quick to relinquish one another's grasp after shaking in greeting.

"I'm from Cross Academy too – I'll walk you." He asserted.

Eyes widening at the heat rising from his palm, she breathed out, "Okay."

On their way they went. Clouds furling high above their world, snow slowly drifting down, the pair wandered through the streets of the city and eventually out into the wood.

* * *

The aroma of cookie dough lifted from her. Akatsuki's luminous eyes wandered over to her, as the swish of her hair pelted his nostrils with the scent. She kept turning slightly, looking at him from the corner of her sight. He pocketed his hands, body burning. He could hear the rush. Her blood ferociously flooded her entire being. She was nervous.

"Alice," she suddenly burst.

Akatsuki mouthed the name, the letters slowly tipping from his lips. Alice shivered, but he put that down to the cold that ebbed through their clothes and stuck to their lungs as they breathed.

Their shoes clapped, as they trotted between the trees.

"I've never seen you… err, at school." Alice ventured carefully, watching his face.

Akatsuki smirked slightly, laughing lowly. The hairs on her arms, coveted by a woolly jumper and thick trench coat, sprang up on end. His voice was gruff from alcohol and Alice gulped down a sigh. The smell of a night club stuck to his clothes and sweat still slid down from his blazing hair. Drops meandered over the sharp curves of his cheeks.

"I am part of the Night Class." Akatsuki told her. There was superiority in his tone that had Alice deflating. Disappointment arose within her heart, as he walked with a taller gait.

He was spoiled – no doubt.

"Oh." Alice replied sullenly, gaze swiftly dashing away from him. She stared ahead, eyes dissecting the quiet abyss about them.

Somewhere far behind a dog howled.

Akatsuki's arm sprang out. He clutched her shoulder, as she stumbled. Alice cursed under her breath. Akatsuki smirked slightly, listening intently as she righted her footing and kicked the stray stout log.

"A young lady should not speak so ill." He elegantly told her, lips curling with mirth.

Alice omitted a sharp laugh, turning swiftly to look him in the eye. She leaned up, warm breath tickling his nose as she whispered, "Young men should not either, yet you had quite a lot to say back in town."

Akatsuki, eyes wide, stared down at her. Alice pulled back first, continuing the trek to the Academy. She shuffled her feet, shoes tapping against the underbrush. Akatsuki watched her take careful steps, so as not to fall, but it seemed in vain. Her natural innate sense of balance was atrocious and he had to cup his hands to his face to avoid bursting with mockery, as he watched Alice walk.

She snorted indignantly, looking back at him. Akatsuki chortled.

* * *

His body ached. Blond curls gleamed in the sunlight that flitted between the curtains. Aidou groaned, burrowing further into his warm quilt. Another joined him. Across the room Akatsuki could be heard, turning and curling in on himself to hide from the day. Aidou's lips stretched back, bright teeth smiling. His blue eyes slowly opened and Aidou gradually peeled himself from under the blankets.

Akatsuki was splayed over his bed. His clothes were crinkled and stained. Aidou sniffed lightly, licking his fangs as the scent washed over his thickly hung-over consciousness.

"My, my Akatsuki," Aidou quietly teased, eyes wandering his cousin's dishevelled slumbering figure, "What did you get up to in that club?" Leaning closer, Aidou stiffened. That scent that scuttled over him… blood. "I only left you near the end," He murmured, hand quivering as he reached out to finger the stains on Akatsuki's shirt, "Not long at all really."

Aidou hurried away to his own bed. Sitting and sighing heavily, he stared across at his cousin. Aidou pressed his palm against his nose and lips, mumbling, "What have you done?"

* * *

Takuma licked his lips. The glass poised slightly above his hungry stature slowly relinquished a last drop. Opposite him, Shiki groaned. "I'm sleepy and this artificial food doesn't help to quench my thirst or my fatigue."

"I keep telling you Shiki," Takuma confidently reassured, "It will get easier – better even-"

"You have to give it time," Shiki finished, glowering at the liquid. He grunted, "Yes, I know."

Ruka rushed into the dining area, pristine curls flapping behind her. She hastily conferred, "Have you seen Kaname?" Takuma stammered, averting his gaze. Shiki shrugged, mutely sipping his drink. There was slight crease between his brows that had Takuma smiling slightly.

"Stop sulking," Takuma pushed, "Just finish your breakfast properly."

Ruka snatched Takuma's empty cup from his grasp and exclaimed more desperately, "He's in a right foul mood."

Sighing loudly, Takuma let her dispose of his glass and confessed to her, "Something about a girl being found just outside the grounds."

"What?" Shiki blurted with intrigue, "You were going to go all night without telling me any of this?"

Takuma flicked Shiki's nose, lightly laughing, "Like it's any of your business!"

"It is when the perpetrator is supposedly a student." Ruka boldly asserted. Crossing her arms and leaning against the table, she glared at Takuma. "What do you know Mr Vice President?"

"Err," Takuma coughed, scratching at his neck hesitantly.

"We deserve to know," Shiki mumbled, "If we are to be suspects…"

"A Day Class student was murdered the night before."

The three grimaced. Rising from their seats, the two lads snapped their backs straight and stood solidly side by side. Ruka bowed. They politely omitted, "Good morning Kaname."

Nose twitching slightly, Kaname told them, "Though the student was killed outside the Academy, the scent of her blood lingers within this very building. Kaien spoke with me this morning to discuss potential suspects."

"We were all accounted for during class the night before," Ruka established with a soft, but shaky tone. She trailed closer to Kaname, looking up at his impenetrable façade, "How could it be one of us if we were all accounted for?"

"The vampire could be taking shelter, hiding." Shiki verbally supposed to himself, ignoring the others and staring out the window.

"No," Kaname said, "Officials have established that the girl died during the early hours of the morning." He crossed over to the table, taking hold of the glass Shiki had been drinking from. The light shaded liquid teetered as he tilted the glass to and fro. Kaname confirmed, "The young girl was murdered by a **rule breaker**." The glass shattered, liquid careening down his flesh and under the sleeve of his white uniform. He did not flinch like the others, watching as the drink bled into the cloth. A shard of glass licked at his skin and Kaname let the pieces drop to the wooden table.

Taking out a napkin, his gaze captured Takuma. "Find those that snuck out last night and bring them to me."

Kaname left without a sound. Shiki and Ruka stared at the door with wide eyes. Takuma's breath shook, as he delicately muttered, "Oh my."

* * *

Aidou slapped Akatsuki.

In return, he was thrown from the bed and slammed against the wall. Aidou scowled, nostrils flaring as the smell of Kain's clothes seeped up from the material.

"Come on," Aidou fiercely asserted, pushing his cousin away, "You need to strip – now!"

"What?" Akatsuki shouted.

Gesturing to his clothes, Aidou tugged at Kain's shirt. "You're coated in the stuff!" Eyes shifting to the bedroom door, Aidou swiftly started to pull at Kain's belt, "We've got to get rid of these clothes – you need to shower too."

Akatsuki pulled away from Aidou, slapping his hands away from his body. "What are you talking about and why are you doing this now? My head is killing me."

"Aye," Aidou sneered, "Too much blood probably – get the evidence off, so I can burn it!"

Akatsuki stopped fussing, as Aidou pulled at him.

"What?" Kain's voice strayed, as the evening rushing into his vision like a gazelle racing from a lion.

 _Fingers scraped at bark, knee caps crunching loudly. Blood bubbled from the wounds…_ _ **screaming.**_

"Alice…" Akatsuki whispered, eyes widening and mouth gaping.

Aidou barked, "Doesn't matter what her name was – get your clothes off!"

Kain hastily shed his shirt. The trousers followed. As they fell to the floor, the pair caught sight of the mud and blood that his shoes had trodden into the bedroom carpet. The trail led to his bed from the window, whose frame was freshly painted brown and red. The sight was a stark contrast the white the trailed up toward the ceiling and Akatsuki shivered as the smell of _her_ and the forest penetrated his nose.

"How are we going to hide this?" Kain quietly ventured, as Aidou snatched up the clothes.

"Fire," Aidout stated, "Like always."

Eyes closing, her smile tugging at his heart, Akatsuki turned to his cousin. The clothes were piled on the dressing table.

" **Like always.** " Kain said simply, voice nonchalant, as he raised a palm up to the pile.

The fresh meal had strengthened him, fire crackling lively.

The flames were hot like his heart. There was pain there, as the scent of her burned away.


	14. No Sad Endings (Haruka)

No Sad Endings

His breathe came and went starkly. Jaw clenched, his feet smacked the snow hard. He kept going. Arms thrown out to catch his balance, Haruka kept running. Blood flooded the material of his clothes – coat lost. Sounds thundered in the abyss behind like the pounding of the soles of his shoes. The wind howled, shadowing his scent from those within the darkness. Hands bloody, shirt marred, he continued. Gasping, Haruka ran a hand through his short brown locks. The strands were pulled from his grip by the wind, droplets of crusting blood gliding off quickly.

Haruka wandered the wood. The taunting murmur of his brother whipped the tips of his ears. The harsh wail of the wind blocked the cries from breaching the drums, but Juuri's tears had ebbed into the fibres of his once white collar and Haruka wept too. The blood on his hands was slowly drying. He held one to his head, trying to push the memory back. Kaname's expression, Yuki… they were all gone, yet their ghosts would not be ignored.

Kneeling, legs numbing in the snow, Haruka laid out beneath the frosting boughs. His glistening eyes slowly shut, as he gave in to fatigue.

* * *

The in-between was shockingly hot. His garnet eyes rose from the bleeding snow, as dawn approached. Haruka rose from the ground, shoes stifling in the melting flakes. The blood from his clothes streamed between the valleys of slush and was pulled down into the ground. Looking up, he caught sight of the sun. The star peeked at first and then all at once the land was flooded with light. Grimacing, Haruka halted. He backed into the nearest tree, gasping, listening.

The blood in his body roared like waves against a cliff. As he closed his eyes against the bright blaze, she came to mind. Hair whistling in the wind, she reached out. Haruka rose an arm, palm exposed. The breeze clawed at his fingers. She did not take his hand.

"Juuri," Haruka stammered, "Juu-"

The wind gave way.

Haruka opened his eyes.

The sun rose higher and he could feel his flesh burn. Haruka heavily sighed, raising the open outstretched palm to cover his face. A whimper escaped him, as he leaned forward slightly. Feet stumbling as he wallowed in grief, Haruka sucked in the cold morning air and allowed his knees to crack. He fell to the floor, trousers and shirt sopping from his midnight nap. Still, his trousers seeked to soak up more of the melting snow, blood seeping from the seams and trailing away between the roots of the trees.

 _Woof!_

His head rose suddenly. Shoulders hunched, Haruka listened with bated breath.

Paws boomed. Eyes widening, Haruka rushed to his feet. Spine crackling, he forced his back against the thickest trunk his sore eyes could find.

 _Woof!_

Cursing lowly, he tilted his head out from behind the tree. The bark scratched at his cheek, as he watched a young dog waddle clumsily in the remains of the evening snow. His eyes darted from the creature to the blood that he had left on the floor of the wooded land. Most had been swept away by the waves that over-banked the slush, but enough remained to be suspicious.

Haruka stepped back, refraining from groaning as a jarring pain overcame his body. Limbs aching and head banging, Haruka tried to walk further into the wood. A voice called out and his awkward stride stilled. "Juuri…" he whispered distraughtly.

"Yuki!" the voice called again.

He turned.

A young woman stood before him.

Her mouth was agape. Haruka gaped also.

They stared for quite a few moments then his legs gave way. Haruka uttered no sound, as his knee caps cracked against the rocks under his feet. The woman on the other hand, dashed forward to catch him. She held on tightly, the warmth of her hands bleeding through his stained shirt. "Oh my God," she whispered desperately, "Where are you hurt?"

He laughed.

Her eyes widened. The young woman bit the inside of her cheek, as she watched him holler. Haruka threw his head back and kept laughing. Light brows furrowing, she huffed and reached back her hand.

 _Slap!_

"Get a grip!" She cried out to him, "I know that you've had it hard, but now is not the time to lose your mind!" Haruka gawked at her, as she dragged him up off the ground. "I need to know where you're hurt, so I can help you."

The concern in her eyes almost had him confessing, but instead Haruka grunted with a grim smirk, "My heart miss," he raised a bloodied hand to his chest and leaned his nose close to hers, "My heart is where I am hurt."

"What happened," she asked more quietly, "Do you need my help?"

Shaking his head, Haruka's eyes narrowed. He licked his lips, watching intently as she unconsciously did the same as she gazed up at his dishevelled figure. "You can't help me."

"Surely…" her voice fell away like the soft rock of a cliff.

"Though, perhaps." Haruka wondered aloud. His throat was raw, eyes brightening with undeniable hunger. The pain in his stomach intensified as he realised what stood before him; food.

"You," he softly said, voice cracking slightly, "are likely sweet." His hand rose to her flushed cheek, her pink lips quivering with uncertainty. Her blond tresses licked at the flesh of his other hand, as he pushed them over her shoulder. Palm coming to rest on her back, he swept it down to her waist. She tried to step back, voice struggling to complain as Haruka leaned into her. Eyes closing, he relished the heat of her breath. Her pulsed raced, lungs stammering. He pressed his cheek to hers, as he pulled her close. "I'm so hungry," Haruka told her, lips brushing the lobe of her ear, "With you I could regain some strength and press on for revenge – maybe… yes, Kaien would help me."

Eyes glazed, the young woman breathlessly murmured, "What?"

Haruka took in a deep breath, body jolting as he pressed his nose to her throat. Fangs reaching for her, his grasp tightened and she whimpered.

 _Woof!_

He pulled back.

The dog dashed toward them.

She fell to the floor, gasping.

Haruka watched the dog approach.

The little beast jeered at him, teeth barred.

Shaking his head, Haruka fiercely glowered at the fluffy monstrosity.

The hound shook its head furiously, growling.

The young woman recoiled from him, as his red eyes turned to her.

Rushing forth, Haruka snatched up the dog.

"No!" she screamed, "Please don't!"

He refrained from snapping it's neck, sneering at her.

She took a delicate step toward him, her dog scratching at his arms and chewing on his bloodied shirt collar.

"Yuki is just a puppy." The young woman timidly said, hoping for mercy.

Sighing, Haruka lifted the dog higher and further from her, as she darted forward to retrieve the animal from his grasp. "Ah, ah – ah!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Please," she begged, palms together in prayer, "She was just protecting me because you're a stranger."

Haruka smiled slightly, turning his eyes to the dog. "Actually," he muttered, "This one is quite smart." He dropped the dog. It scuttled away to hide behind the shivering lower limbs of its master. Haruka gazed at her, confessing, "It was trying to protect you from harm."

He reached out his hands to her, "This is not my blood."

"You," she struggled to say, lower lip trembling, "You're going to kill me."

"Yes."

She gulped down a sudden scream. He told her so easily, vibrant blood-red eyes focused on her. The young woman stumbled back a few steps, but he followed. Stopping, she clenched her fists, brows furrowing and teeth gnawing on her lips.

Though she could not stop shaking, the girl lifted her chin and lowly exclaimed, "I'll fight back."

"You didn't before." Haruka simply said. Brushing a hand through his knotted mass of hair, he sighed and expressed with some soft thought, "I could do that to you again if you'd like – it would be easier for us both that way."

"I won't make my death easy on you." She spat.

"Humph, fine – run as fast as you can." He hissed, fangs reaching out. The lass scrambled away, feet barely touching the ridged earth as she ran.

Eyes closing, Haruka listened to the pounding of her heart, the stammer of her pace and the rush of air leaving her lungs. He trailed after her, laughing madly, "I'll catch you."

* * *

"Yuki," the girl mustered with glassy eyes. The cold wind rushing by her held the tears back, as she dashed. Her laces caught on the underbrush, sleeves of her coat catching on branches. The trees were growing closer together and she cried out distraughtly as she realised – she had strayed from the path. Instead of erupting from the wood and finding the road back into town, the woman stumbled deeper in. The trees rose up higher, trunks thicker and eventually the wind died down altogether. The light breeze from her pace was all to keep her tears from falling.

Drums… the soles of her shoes, the beating of her heart, the pounding in her head. _His steps following?_

She stopped. Her lungs gave out. The lass choked on the frosty air. The snow did not reach down from the treetops here, the wood too closely packed. She looked left and right, up and down, but could not see the man. Chest heaving, her clammy hands reached behind for a tree trunk to rest against. She kept her feet shifting, hoping to be ready to run further if necessary.

Her breathing was laboured and incredibility loud to her own ears. That and the roaring rush of her blood blocked the world from her mind and instead of hearing squirrels and the soft rustle of leaves, she could hear only waves crashing against a cliff. The rock eroded, falling into the sea as the water pulled back out.

As her lungs and heart calmed, soles of her shoes brushing the soil this way and that as she shook, the young woman could not hear any other sound. He was not out there, nothing was out there. No birds above chirped. Yuki did not come bounding toward her. She slammed her eyes shut, swallowing sorrow as she thought of Yuki. "Please be okay," she hissed to herself, "Please Yuki, be okay… God, tell me you ran home to get help." The tears began to flow, careening like the rush of a waterfall. Gasps escaped her, as she stood against the tree trunk.

There would be no one though, no one to come running in to save her. Her fiance was _long gone_ and Yuki had fled for her own good as well.

She had no one no more.

Squelching those thoughts in moments, she took a deep breath. Eyes opening, hair as frantic as her mind, the lass muttered to herself with disgust, "Come on Letha, you can do this – you can get out of this alive."

Fists hitting the trunk, she peeled herself away from the tree and started wandering. Letha removed her shoes, hoping to quieten her jogging pace with socks instead of soles. She also took off her bright red skirt, relying on her thick black leggings to keep her from the man's sight. "No," she whispered, staring at the skirt in her grasp, "That wasn't really a man, but a… I can't bring myself to say it." She whined, "That thing, maybe I can confuse it."

Grabbing one of her shoes, she started walking. As she meandered through the wood, hoping to work her way back around to the path, Letha dropped the laces from her shoe, ripped the inner folds of her skirt and threw them into the foliage. She did this repeatedly and then changed direction.

"I will not die in this wood," she murmured to herself timidly, "I will not be dinner for a monster that doesn't really exist – I won't be some madman's meal."

"This isn't as fun if you don't run."

She screeched, Haruka winced at the sound as it echoed.

Ears ringing, he reached his hands up to massage the oncoming headache away. He grunted indignantly, "Really now, was that necessary?"

Letha threw the last of her skirt at him and turned to run. Mumbling incoherently, Haruka latched onto her left arm, dragging her back into him. She screamed again, his hands reaching round her body to try and smother the sound erupting from her roughened lips. The dry cold air was corroding the soft plush texture, as she breathed. Haruka turned her round to face him, pushing her against one of the trees. "Come now, is your life really worth all this fighting?" he questioned with a gruff laugh. Letha threw her arms out at him, catching his jaw and shoulder. Still, despite the pain and soreness of his joints, Haruka held on.

The screaming, she would not stop.

He shook his head, eyes fluttering as he gazed down at her flailing form.

"Stop," Haruka ordered, "Stop screaming this instant!"

"No!" She cried out, "Please, please don't hurt us – Yuki!"

Haruka pushed away from her. He grasped his head, ear drums shattering under the strain of her screams. Her screams… _Juuri!_

"Not the same," Haruka mumbled to himself, scoffing. He looked back at the woman, as her legs gave way. He sneered, "You are not my Juuri."

"Please," she begged, maroon eyes tearfully pleading with him. Haruka whined, reminded of _her_ eyes. "I don't want to die."

Her hair was blond, clothes all wrong... yet that voice and those eyes.

Mind made up, Haruka relinquished the idea of a meal. He let go of the idea of reaching out to Kaien. The thought of revenge when he was already so tired. Haruka knew that it wouldn't bring back his family. His garnet eyes returned, the vibrant hunger for chaos dissolving over the presence of this woman, this hopeful chance of a future.

He marched forward, pulling her up from the floor. Hearing her breath rattle, he hastily brushed her golden locks from her pale neck.

Lips to her throat, Haruka closed his eyes and thought deeply of _her_.

"I will make do with you," he hoarsely whispered to Letha, "You could be my Juuri, couldn't you?"

"Anything," she replied desperately, fingers numb from the cold, "Anything to live."

Tears fell upon his cheeks, as she cried. Letha tipped her head back, lips quivering and lids closing. Haruka sucked in her scent, the salt of her tears rubbing against his memory of the night just passed. Juuri cried like that. This could be good, this replacement. Could it be good? He frowned, nose lightly brushing her soft skin as he pulled back a little.

Letha gulped, breathing out, "I'll do my best... if you will as well."

Smiling slightly, Haruka brushed up against her small frame. He brought his eyes to hers. They stared at one another, noses locked and lips brushing. He pushed forth and she grunted at the force with which he tumbled into her embrace. Breaths hot and hurried, they grasped at each other roughly. His tongue tugged at hers, teeth bruising and lips lapping.

As he pressed into her, Letha raised her hands up and clung to him. They reached under the remains of his shirt, nails biting into the flesh of his back. Haruka groaned, fangs embedding into her throat. She gasped, surprised. Warm blood flowed down. They gripped tightly, breaths rising together. Letha pressed her nose into his dark brown mane, as he fed.

Finally withdrawing, Haruka dug his teeth through his arm.

Letha latched on, mind swimming with realisation.

She would live... in a way.

They would live together.

* * *

Haruka swallowed the mesh of blood swirling round in his mouth. They even tasted like one another, but he knew... this girl was no vampire. As she fed from him, he tried to brush away the far off future that laid ahead. She would fall.

Those turned always fall to Level E.


End file.
